Family Matters
by nattifranni99
Summary: But this time I really meant it...
1. Introducing First!

A/N: Ok, I know I've already done a story about if the glee club was a family, but this time I'm going to make it more sweet than sour.

Finn is my big brother. He's 18 years old and has a big heart. He's the father to us as well, because our father is a gambler and is never home. Finn is sweet to us (his beloved family) and helps us with things he has experince in, like girl trouble with the boys, and even what to wear for the day for the girls. Although he is annoying when he gets into fights with one of my other big brothers, Sam.

Sam was born with a diffrent dad. Mom had an "affair" as he likes to call it with our real dad, and they had Sam. Sam is 18, same age as Finn, and sometimes I think he has an even bigger heart. He helps people, mostly Quinn and Kurt. He is always in competition with Finn for things.

Quinn is my older sister. She's 16 years old and loves her family dearly, but never shows it. She's always stuck babysitting us younger kids because Santana and Brittany are too careless to watch us. Everytime she says the same thing to mom, "I'm not watching these brats! Rachel's old enough to stay home by herself!" "I'm only 13, Quinn," I would mumble. When she doesn't have to watch us "brats", she likes to spend her freetime tagging along with Sam wherever he goes. I usually find them playing Super Mario Brothers in the living room.

Puck is the exact opposite of Sam and Finn. He's 19 and is always on tour with his band. When he's home, he usually has a trampy girl over, and never wants to talk to any of us, mainly because we were all raised as "goody goodies," and are too old to change. So Puck tries to make Kurt believe that being good gets you no where in life. The one time he did that, he had a black eye the rest of the week. So basically, he hates all of us, especially Finn.

Kurt is 5 years old, and the little baby of the family. Mom's trying not to baby him too much though, because if she does he'll grow up a spoiled brat, "...like Santana." She always jokes. Kurt always hangs out with the older kids in the family, and Mercedes and Tina. He has a sweet smile, but for a kindergardener, sometimes the boy is pure evil.

Mercedes and Tina, both nine years old, were both adopted. Mercedes was adopted from a loving family in California, where we used to live before we moved to Kentucky. Unfortunately for Tina, life was diffrent. When I was only 3, we had gone on vacation to Korea. Mom wanted to treat us, so she took all us kids (except the ones who weren't born yet, of course) to a McDonalds. When we got inside, Mom spotted a baby on the bathroom counter with no owner. So, she decided to take custody of her and named her Tina. To this day, Mercedes and Tina believe the stork made a mistake and brought them to the wrong family. But they loved us all the same.

Artie was in a wheelchair. One time when I was nine and Artie was 12 (so he's 16), my mom decided to take us out for a drive. I was sitting in the back, he in the passenger seat. All of a sudden, a drunken man ran into the street, just as our car was about to pass by. Mom swerved the car around into the other lane, but then a car hit us from the side Artie was sitting on. Mom and I were fine, Artie was in the chair ever since. He did have a big heart though, and cared for people, even though we told him he didn't need to do anything. He mostly hung with Tina, even though he couldn't honestly do anything with her, because she loved the outdoors.

Brittany and Santana are twins. They're both 17. Brittany is always out at the clubs, but when she's not, she likes to take a little time for her family, because she always cracks us up at the dinner table, even Puck has to laugh. And everyone knows that if you mess with one of us, Santana is sure to come hit you with a brick, because she doesn't allow anyone to mess with even the person she hates most in the family (which just so happens to be me.) Brittany and Santana are never apart, even when they're seperated they have to text each other, even if they're sitting in the same room in diffrent chairs.

Mike was quiet and shy. He was 16, and he also hung out with Tina. Mike was learning to speak up more though, because he really is a good time. I remember his 13th birthday party back when I was 9. He told me afterwards I had gotten him the best present (a pair of dance shoes) and that he would treasure it forever. Mike knew when to be the hero, and when to lay back and give someone else a turn, which is why he was one of my favorite family members.

Blaine is the rich kid of the family, at 15 years old. By rich kid, I kind of mean like, he goes to a fancy bording school and can only come home durning holidays. Kurt loved Blaine to death, which was understandable because we all loved Blaine to death, except for Finn. I remember when Sam used to go with Blaine to school. They were the best of friends. But somehow they just grew apart. Blaine was really kind to everyone, and was always the one to check on us at night because mom works late sometimes.

Sunshine was also adopted from the Caribbean. Sam always calls her Sparrow as a joke, in which she hits him hard on the arm. Sunshine is 14 and always happy and bright. I had done a little research on her, and she was named Sunshine because it's always happy and sunny in the Caribbean. Her family had put her up for adoption after learning that Sunshine's older sister died, and Mom adopted her at the age of 5. Sunshine always cared about her family.

And then there's me, Rachel. I'm 13 years old, am in the 8th grade, and am not liked by some family members (Santana.) I am the main attention of the family most of the time, because mom told me I remind her the most of her. I try to be as nice as I can, but sometimes when people are stupid, you have to speak up, you know? Especially when you're littloe brother is watching America's Next Top Model at 5.

But when you have family, that's all that matters, right? Tina never had a family, but she's fitting in perfectly here. And no matter what anyone in the house said, we all love each other.


	2. From Kentucky to Ohio

**A/N: Aw...how sweet right? What do you think? Better then my old one? I think so, but it's only the first chapter.**

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe we had just did this.

I couldn't believe mom had the strength she didn't have a week ago. We had finally moved out of shabby old Kentucky and into Lima, Ohio. I remember back just a couple of days ago when I was sitting in my room, crying and packing, when Finn knocked on the door.

"Rachel?" Finn cried. It sounded like he was looking for me forever. "Right here!' I called, my voice cracking. He sat on my bed and put his arm around me. "Come on Rachie, this is for the best. We're going to have a much bigger house, and you might not have to be with Brittany and Santana anymore!" Finn attempted. I wiped my tears away with a handkerchief. "Nice try, but that's not going to happen," I smiled.

Finn shook his head, not going to give up until I felt better. "You want me to help you finish packing?" He offered. I threw a pillow at him, surprised he hadn't asked before.

When we parked our enormous car in the driveway, the first move someone made was Kurt running into the house with a huge smile plastered on his face. I saw Blaine shake his head from in front of me. He got pulled out of school today so he could move all of his stuff to the new house. (For breaks.)

After the last person got out of the car, I unbuckled slowly and grabbed my purse. Santana thought I was too young to be carrying a purse, so she flushed my old one down the toliet. Yeah, she backed up the toliet.

I took my first step into the enormous house and my mouth dropped instantly. "What do you think?" Blaine asked, shoving my shoulder gently. I shrugged, smirking as he did it. "It's pretty big," Was all I could say.

When the movers got here and put all of our things on the freshly cut lawn that Puck had recently mowed, we started to move everything into the living room. We all sat down on the couch, waiting for mom to announce who would be roomates with who.

Mom came in, happy as a schoolgirl, with a list. I could tell she had done some math on it. I laughed and handed her a calculator, which she threw into Brittany's lap. "Ok!" Mom clapped. It almost sounded like Quinn's spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, or something like that.

"I've decided who would be bunking together. Did you guys know there was, like, 14 of you?" She gasped. Finn started laughing hysterically, and Quinn looked at him like he needed therapy.

"Ok! Here's what I've decided. First room on the first floor is Puck, Finn, and Sam! First room you see on the second floor is Mike and Blaine, Kurt your room is the room next to theirs. Across the hall from Mike and Blaine's bedroom is Brittany's, Santanas, and Quinn's. The room next to Kurt's room is Sunsine's and Rachel's, and the one across from the bathrooms is Mercedes' and Tina's! Get unpacking!"

I have to tell you. I was **not** thrilled about having to share a room with Sunshine, only because she was too happy all the time and I might explode if she laughs one more time.

After about midnight that night, everything was unpacked. I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. I went downstairs to find mom watching the portable DVD player. "Watcha watching?" I asked, plopping down next to her. She rubbed my shoulder. "The DVD of home movies Finn gave me for christmas," She smiled, pointing.

"You see that baby back there?" She asked. I nodded, almost recognizing it. "That ones you." No wonder I recognized it. "Life was so much better without Kurt screaming every six seconds," I joked. She laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "You need some sleep, it's like 3:30, and you start at your new school tomorrow."

I went upstairs and fell asleep right away, keeping the image of me being a baby in my head.


	3. It's Brittanys

**A/N: Aww...can't you just imagine a little baby Rachel with a microphone in her hand and a star on her head?**

**_QPOV**

I woke up to the sound of yelling. Oh great, Rachel had told me about Santana and Brittany's brawls. I put the pillow over my head, hoping to fall back to sleep. "It's MY dress Britt!" Santana shouted. "No, It's MINE!" Brittany sobbed. I rolled my eyes under my pillow. All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Guys! SHUT UP!" I heard Puck scream. I threw a pillow at his face, which he threw back. Santana caught it in midair and threw it back to me with so much force, I almost got knocked off the bed. "Fine! I'm up!" I cried. "What do you want!" I took a look at the sweater with the duck on it. "It's Brittany's," I sighed and stepped into my walk in closet. Santana sighed and threw the sweater at Brittany's face.

Because I was my dads "favorite child" I was always sent the fanciest clothes. I decided just white pants and a pink shirt would do. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, letting my bangs fall to my eyebrows. I sighed, wishing my bangs were as pretty as Britt's.

Santana banged on the door. "I need a shirt _today_!" She shouted. I remembered we shared this closet, and it was split into three sections for each of our clothes. I walked out and pushed her inside, which probably just made her angrier.

I saw Rachel pouting while doing her hair in the bathroom. "What's wrong, kid?" I asked, walking into the bathroom. "You're lucky your school has a long weekend, you know that? I have to start today." I saw her lip tremble. I sighed, not knowing what to do with a crying 8th grader.

Then I decided to make this a game. "What? You're not _chicken_, are you?" I teased her. Rachel's eyes widened and her trembling lip paused right away. "I'm no chicken," She whispered, staring at herself in the mirror. I smiled to myself. "Good. Then you can handle this." I pushed her out the door.

When everyone was seated at the breakfast table, we dug in. I couldn't believe how pig-like everyone ate, including me, actually. All the elementary and middle school kids went to school, leaving the high schoolers and the graduates to chill out the rest of the day.

Unfortunately that was not the plan. None of our rooms had been decorates and painted, and mom wanted us all to paint our rooms. Even the elementary kids rooms. I wanted to kill myself, but I actually found it to be fun. We painted Rachel's room her least favorite color, blood red.

When the kids got home they were greatful (Santana and I had to paint Rachel's room back.) Kurt even ran up and hugged me, even though I wasn't the one to paint his room, Sam was. I saw Sam shoot me a look that said, "Get away. My Kurt."

Dinner that night was full of conversation. Rachel talked about how she had a test her first day, Sunshine about this new girl she met, Mercedes and Tina about being in the same class, and Kurt about how his teacher put his name up on the board the entire day. "And she wouldn't erase it! Even when this mean kid asked her to," Kurt pouted. Everyone at the table laughed. So Kurt.

Later that night, Brittany and Santana had a party to go to, so I had the entire room to myself. I painted my toenails and talked on the phone with my friend Minde from back in Kentucky. She told me about how my ex-boyfriend Jeremy had broken up with his old girlfriend and cried on my last day secretly. I laughed so hard, paint almost came out of my nose.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "I'll call you later, Minde," I sighed, hanging up the phone. With a family of 15, it could've been anybody, but I already knew who it was. "Get in here, Rachel!" I shouted.

She came in and sat on the corner of my bed. "What do you want, I'm kind of busy?" I sneered. Rachel looked down at her feet. I rolled my eyes and smirked. She sooo got that from Finn. "I wanted to talk to you about something because I knew even _you'd_ understand," She smiled. I grimaced back at her. "Shoot," I whispered.

"Well, there's this girl in my grade. Her names Julianne Park. She's like, the meanest girl in my grade. Of course, I've had to deal with brats before..." She paused, looking at me and grimacing. I stared back, expresionless and shrugged. She got back to her tall tale.

"But this girl is diffrent. She left a note in my locker saying she was going to make my life a living hell. And if I told on a teacher she would do it after school, too. I just didn't know what to do," Rachel broke down sobbing into my shoulder. I patted her back. "It's ok. I'll talk to Santana and see if _she_ could come with her brick tomorrow," I joked.

Rachel giggled. "Thanks Quinn. You're actually an OK sister," She smiled, shoving my shoulder like Blaine does. I shoved back. "You're not bad either kid," I smirked. But this time I really meant it.


	4. Hi!  I'm Addison  I Live Next Door?

**A/N: Oh no, now Quinn and Rachel like each other? Maybe I should make Kurt and Rachel like each other LOL review people!_**

**FPOV**

I sat in my room, bored as all hell. We hadn't hooked up the TV yet, so I couldn't play my Call of Duty, and I was so bored I almost grabbed a book. Then I realized today was a Saturday and that everyone was home. I decided to do some talking.

I ran upstairs to Kurt's room. I knocked on his door, waiting for a response. Instead Kurt opened the door himself. "Hi Finnie!" Kurt shouted. I picked him up as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "You wanna come outside with me for a little while?" I asked, fixing up his hair. He smacked my hand away and did it himself. I almost pissed myself trying to imagine what Kurt would be like as a teenager.

He ran outside ahead of me. I had put him in a hat and scarf that matched his jacket. I went ouside in just a hat and a sweatshirt. Kurt jumped up on the swingset in the two person seat. He motioned for me to sit across from him.

I sat down and Kurt swung, his legs flailing everywhere. I looked up at him and smiled. "Can we talk for awhile? You know, guy to guy?" I asked, poking at his chest where his heart is.

He giggled and nodded. "Tell me about this mean kid at school." Kurt went silent. "Come on Kurt!" I cried, shaking his shoulders. "He's not that bad is he?" Finally he spoke up. "It's not a boy," He whispered, looking up from his stylish shoes. "It's a girl."

I stared blankly at him, refusing to accept what he just said. "What?" I gasped. Kurt nodded, and I saw a tear fall from his right eye. Rachel had told me if the first tear to come out of your right eye was from sadness. I had made my adorable little brother cry.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to make you cry," I whispered, wiping the falling tear from under his lip. "Her name is Lily Baum. She doesn't understand what I am at all and always makes fun of me for it." I shot him a confused look. "_What_?" I exclaimed. "Nothing," Kurt mumbled quickly.

"Well if this girl is giving you a problem, why don't you just talk to her about it?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands. He grabbed my wrists and slowly pulled them back to my sides. "I guess I'm just not as brave as you are," Kurt whispered, running bak into the house.

I went back into my room and thought about it. I couldn't believe I had made a five year old cry. Especially my little brother who I loved so dearly and wanted to be raised right. Puck came in and slammed the door shut. "Heard you made Kurt cry like a little kid," Puck mumbled, taking off his sweatshirt, revealing nothing underneath.

"Yeah. And could you put a shirt on? It was freezing outside," I shouted, throwing a t-shirt at him. "So that's why Kurt's nose is red," Puck smirked. "Shut UP Puck!" I shouted again, standing up. "A girl at school is bullying him for god know's why! I was trying to help but he just broke down crying and I didn't know what to do, ok!" I screamed, stomping out of the room.

I went downstairs to try and hook up the TV. After I had been shocked like six times, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I yelled for everone to hear.

I opened the door when I saw an unbelievably cute girl standing there with some papers. "Hi!" She greeted cheefully. She stuck her free hand out towards me. "I'm Addison. I live next door?" She said it like she was reminding me. "Hi. I'm-well my family-well, we're new here. I'm Finn," I stuttered, shaking her hand.

Her eyes were the same color as Kurt's, a light shade of blue, ending at the pupil of her eye. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was in a long, milk-chocolate ponytail.

"Well, um, I accidentaly got mail for someone named Santana Lopez from the strippers club of america..." And that was all I had heard. Anger flushed the happiness from my body, and I could feel my eyes and my cheeks turning a bright red. I grabbed the papers before she could finish. She scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I do know Santana Lopez," I mumbled. "You're her brother?" She asked, surprised that I even talked. Without thinking I nodded my head. "Oh..." She trailed off.

After she went home I ran up to her room. I flung open the door to see everyone in there. "Everyone out!" I shouted. Santana was the first to get up. I grabbed her wrist before she opened the door. "Not...you..." I hissed through closed teeth. After Brittany and Quinn left, I threw Santana on her bed along with the papers I had thrown at her head.

"Explain _that_." I said like I had just seen an alien with nipples walk out of the room. After Santana skimmed it through, she threw it out the window, but not before ripping it in half. "What the hell was that!" I shouted as Santana stared at her feet.

"Nothing. Just an old club I belonged to," She mumbled. "It's not nothing! It's DEFINATELY not nothing," I screamed at her. Tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed while staring at me.

"Why were you going through my mail, anyways?" She sobbed. "I wasn't. The mailman delivered YOUR PORN MAIL to the pretty girl next door!" I screamed. "She came here to deliver it to you. So there. If you want to reply and say that you finished cheating on your porny girlfriend, here's some paper," I mumbled, handing her paper and a pen.

She threw the pen at my face, which I dodged because it hit me in the chest. "SCREW YOU!" She shouted, and ran out the door in a hurry.

After searching the entire house, I had discovered Santana left. I saw mom watching TV. "You got it to work?" I asked incrediously, plopping down next to her. "Yeah. Made Noah do it," Mom murmured, calling Puck by his real name of Noah.

"Hey, do you know why Santana ran out of the house crying like that? I've never seen her so upset," She mumbled, channel surfing. My eyes widened. Santana had left. "Um, no, why? Was she crying?" I asked, playing dumb. "Yeah. Really badly, too."

I went into my room and slammed the door shut, realizing I was alone. I sat on my bed and sighed, realizing I had made two people cry today. From sensitive Kurt, to hard-as-a-rock Santana. I layed down on my bed in need of a nap and fell asleep, tears trickling from my closed eyes.


	5. Albany?  Thats such a long way!

**A/N: Just try to picture Santana crying. It's a pretty odd sight, don't you think?**

**_SPOV**

I was going to run away.

Tonight. I had all of this planned out. And I was taking Brittany with me. At midnight we would sneak out of the house when mom was watching her home movies that nobody gave a crap about except for stupid ass Finn.

It took a lot of persuasion to get Britt to come with me. When I first told her I was running away, she broke down crying because she would miss me. I agreed to let her come with me, but then she broke down crying _again_ because she was scared to live without mom.

At 11:30, Britts and I sat in our room discussing the plan one more time, when Quinn came in. "What are you guys doing?" She hesitated, worried about Britt and I being in the same bed. "Screw you!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her. I told Brittany not to tell anyone we were leaving.

At a quarter to midnight, we started packing our things as soon as Quinn went downstairs to take on Sam and Mike at tetris. Brittany and I made bets to see who would win. I bet on Sam, she Quinn. I got 5 bucks that night.

When Quinn came up to go to sleep, we knew it was time to head out. After the last light was turned off, except for the one downstairs in the living room, we decided to make our move.

We went down the long staircase. I didn't know why, but for some reason it felt like hours trying to get down the stairs on our toes. When we finally made it, Brittany almost falling 3 times, I opened the door and slipped out, Britt following right behind me.

"That was great!" Brittany cried. I covered her mouth, realizing that Rachel's freakin window was open. Probably so Sunshine could feel the rays of sunshine. I giggled to myself at my own joke. "Shut up! We can't be loud yet!" I whisper-yelled.

After 2:45, we were only in Cincinatti. We decided to crash at a motel and continue our journey in the morning. "Santana?" Brittany whispered. I woke up, looking at the clock. 4:37. "What Brittany?" I said, my voice scratchy. "Where are we going?" I realized I didn't know how to answer that question, and let out a fake snore. i felt Brittany shrug.

The next morning, I had the answer to that question. I had a dream that night about me and Brittany really having a life. We were doing good for ourselves, and we had high paying jobs. So, we were going to Albany.

"Albany?" Brittany whined as I checked ourselves out of the motel. "That's such a long time to go!" "Come on, Brittany. We'll have transportation! I stold some of mom's money, and we have enough for 2 Virgin Airline tickets to Albany!" I shrieked, showing her the tickets. "You mind if I hold on to them?" Brittany asked, looking down at me dreamily. "Ok," I murmured. "But hold on to them!"

After taking a cab to the airport, we got in line. "Tickets please?" The bored old woman from behind the counter asked. I looked at Britt, who was searching in her pockets. "Brittany, they're in your backpack pocket," I reminded her. She shook her head. "I already looked there!" She hesitated. I stomped my foot.

"Brittany!" I hissed. "I told you to be careful with those tickets!" I shouted. The woman behind the counter was oblivious to what was going on. "I must have left them in the cab," Brittany whispered. I smacked her on the wrist.

I decided to sneak onto the plane. But as soon as we passed the desk, the woman finally zoned in. "No ticket, no plane," She murmured. And then we were on our own.


	6. Did You Just Call Her Your Daughter?

**A/N: Oh no, what will Brittany and Santana do now? LOL how funny would it be if I said, "Cause Britts and I...are goin to Albany!" OMCBB (Oh my Coach Bieste's Broomstick) I would crack UP!**

**_RPOV**

I sat down quietly while they searched the house. "Are you sure they're not hiding in your room and you don't want to tell us?" Finn asked gently. I replied back with a nasty remark. "Why are you being such a softie? Go find Britt and Santana!" I cried.

It was 3:30 in the morning. Quinn had waken uo to find Brittany, Santana, and they're stuff gone, and Finn had to wake up to whole dang house to look for them. "Maybe they got sick of us and left, because honestly I'm kinda getting sick of you guys," Mercedes murmured. Quinn responded with a slap on the wrist.

"Well we're not going to find them if we just sit here!" Mom cried, in her pajamas she didn't look aw responsible. "I'll check my bed," Artie murmured as he wheeled his way into his room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Puck.

"What do you want Noah?" I murmured, annoying him. He didn;t even move. "I dare you to go lok in the attic," He said with a smirk on his face. I shook my head immediately. "There is NO possible way I'm going up there!" I cried. "What are you chicken?"

That did it. I went up to the attic with Puck following close behind. I looked up the attic steps, then back at Puck. "Ha-ha-how long?" I stuttered, my teeth clattering. "A minute," Puck laughed. I nodded, swallowed hard, and walked up the creeking steps.

When I got to the top, I realized I couldn't see a thing. I heard the door slam shut behind me, and I jumped at the noise. I walked around for a little bit, looking behind things the family left behind. I heard something fall, and I turned around finding a shattered vase on the floor. I was careful to make my way around it. I felt the walls to see where I was going. All of a sudden, I hear a voice scream.

I open my eyes wide and scream at the top of my lungs, looking at a creepy looking clown with a weird face. Then Puck took the mask off, laughing. I smacked him as hard as I could in the face and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"What was that screaming!" Quinn shouted looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Noah scared me! He dared me to go up into the attic for one minute, and then he puts a clown mask on and freaks me out!" I babbled. Quinn shook her head and ran up the attic stairs.

"Oh god...Quinn..." I heard Puck shout. "OW!" He shouted as Quinn pulled him down the stairs by his ear. It was hard not to laugh at the sight. "Next time you want to scare your little sister, at least make it funny!" Quinn cried, smacking him in the pec. I stuck my tounge out at him.

Around 5:00, I gave up, and so did everyone else. "Finn!" I shouted down into the basement, not going down in the dark. "They're not here! They're gone!" I shouted. "No! They have to be here somewhere!" Finn cried suddenly running up the stairs.

"Stop trying to be dad, Finn! It's not working. Frankly, it's annoying the hell out of us!" I shouted. Finn looked at me appalled. "Where did you learn to swear like that!" He shouted back. "And another thing!" I got up in his face. "You hurt Santana's feelings in the first place! No wonder she ran away! She got sick of you!"

Finn pushed me up against the wall. "Don't talk like that! I just yelled at her! She was a stripper, ya know that? How do you think it makes me feel, trying to be this big succesful man with a stripper as a daughter?" He sobbed, tears building up.

I shook my head. "Excuse me, but you need to get back to reality! And did you just call her your daughter?" I cried. All of a sudden, Finn kneeled down and cried into my shoulder. I patted his head softly, regreting what I had said for the rest of my life.


	7. A Stranger Was On Our Lawn

**A/N: Aww...poor Finn.**

**_ FPOV**

They couldn't be gone. They just could NOT bet gone. After 6:30 I decided to go back to sleep and forget all this ever happened. Like I would wake up in a couple of hours for church, and Brittany and Santana would be downstairs arguing with Rachel. Or if they weren't here, Brittany was at the duck pond and Santana was in a club. It never, ever happened.

As I laid in bed, where Sam threw a pillow at my head for him not being able to go to sleep, I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I could see all of the bad things that could've happened to them. Including the worst.

I opened my eyes again and sunlight tried to break it's way through the blinds. I looked at the clock that read 8:30. Almost time for church. I rolled out of bed, my back and legs cramping from bending down in the crawl space that night, where mom had ushered me to be careful. If only I listened when I tried to stand up.

I staggered down the stairs, my knees wobbly and walked into the dining room. Everyone sat in silence, listening to mom finishing the bacon. They all exchanged glances and I heard a couple of whispers very softly being passed on from ear to ear.

Rachel decided to be the hero and stood up from her chair. "Finn, listen..." She started, when all of a sudden Kurt started screaming at the top of his lungs. Rachel stopped cold and focused her attention on Kurt, who was still screaming.

As mom was about to walk in, I grabbed him by the shoulders and put my hand over his mouth. The muffled screams of my five year old brother could still be heard from everyone else downstairs as I threw him in his bedroom.

"What was that?" I shouted. Kurt sniffed as tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry. A stranger was on our lawn with a key. It looked like he was trying to get into the house, and I didn't _want_ to interupt what Rachel was saying, but I just had to." I laughed to myself at the Rachel part. But then I realized what he was trying to say and ran down the stairs at the speed of light.

Before I even ran down the stairs, I heard a gruff voice that I recognized only a couple times a month. "Ah! There's Finn! And where might Kurt be?" As the man in black took a step out of the doorway, a thick head of white hair was placed on top of what was supposed to be a bald head. His beady eyes were set just a tad too low from his nose, and his face was an odd shade of pink. His lips were curled up in a friendly, maybe too friendly, smile. Right there in front of Finn stood the man he called his father.

Kurt ran out of his room in an attempt to get away from Finn when he stopped on the stairs. "Stranger!" Kurt screamed again, running into Mike and Blaine's room. I looked at him with all the feelings I had stored in my body right now. Anger. Disgust. Disgracefulness...if that was even a word. I think I just made up a new word.

"He seems to be warming up to me," Dad gruffed. I grimaced at him. "Get. Out." I exclaimed with no emotion whatsoever. Dad laughed. "You do too!" I saw Rachel's nose poke out from where she was sitting. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled, looking up at me. As if I could see her. "What? A man can't stay with his kids for awhile?" He exclaimed, shaking with laughter. I hated him.

Everyone pushed their way by me to wash their hands before breakfast. As they passed, I heard Tina mumble, "Dad always eats _all_ the pancakes."

I had finally gotten Kurt out of Blaine and Mike's room, only to get into a quirell with him. "I miss Blaine!" Kurt shouted, holding on to the rungs of his bed and sobbing. "Come on Kurt!" I attempted, knowing he'd fall for this one. "Mercedes has got a surprise for you downstairs!" I exclaimed. He stopped his sobbing and looked up at me with hoping eyes.

He ran down the stairs and I slipped Mercedes a cookie for him. I sat down across the table from dad, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "So how are you guys?" He asked, mouth full. Rachel looked at me and shoved her finger in her mouth. I laughed quietly."Kurt? Mercedes? Tina? Rachel?" He asked, looking at them.

Kurt refused to spill his guts, but Rachel, Mercedes , and Tina told him everything imaginable. "Artie? Mike? Quinn?" They refused to talk, too. He asked where Brittany and Santana were. I was about to get up and leave this haunted mansion when Mercedes pulled me down and gave me a look to stay put.

"Sam? Puck? Finn?" I shook my head, and Puck and Sam went along with me. "Come on guys!" He shouted. "What did I do that was so bad?" I scoffed and Mercedes hit me in the ribs.

Dad nodded his head. "Ok. I know I left you guys to raise Kurt on your own, and...I'm sorry, ok?" It reminded me of myself. "But I feel like I made the right decision." This time when I stood up, Mercedes made no move to stop me.

"You made the RIGHT decision? You think this is HELPING us? Mom having to work two jobs because Puck can't get his lazy ass off the couch?" I shouted, looking at Puck. Puck stood up for himself. "Hey! I don't see you scuffling bags at the grocery store!" He shouted. "Back to my point. We're barely living with what we have! We spent the last of our money on this house because you take HALF OF OUR MONEY EVERY YEAR so you can go out and gamble for the rest of your life! God, you disgust me! I can't even believe I used to look up to you! I can't even believe mom stays with you! Listen, we're trying to raise a family here. Me and Mom. Not you. Kurt needs a father figure and Puck, yet again, does not fit the bill."

Puck stood up, but then sat down. I saw tears in some of the younger kids eyes. Even Quinn's bottom lip was trembling. "Because, basically, I don't want him to turn into a freakin' bitch like you!" I shouted.

I sat back down. Dad, I couldn't even call him dad, this stranger looked down at _moms_ fancy china plate. I mumbled low enough for everyone to hear, "Get ready for church, I'll drive you, mom has some thinking to do." I had noticed her in the corner of the room sobbing.

Everyone came downstairs dressed. I had noticed dad was gone, but his car was still in the parking lot. Mom was gone also.

After church, I decided to take everyone for a drive. I stopped at the lake. I told Quinn to take the little kids to the park. Puck, Mike and Artie scuffled their way down to the playground with Quinn following them, flicking Rachel in the back of the head.

I sat down and stared at the lake. I saw happy couples stroll silently down the sidewalk hand in hand. I felt someone sit next to me and turned to see Sam. "I think Dad took that well," He murmured. I shook my head. "I didn't mean to do that. Especially in front of Kurt. And Rachel."

All of a sudden, Quinn ran up with tears running down her face. She stopped and put her hands on my shoulders as if she thought I didn't see her face before. "Something happened!" She sobbed. My eyes widened and Sam sat next to me bewildered. "What happened!" I cried. "Just come on!" Quinn screamed, pulling me towards my nightmare.


	8. But Santana Really Put A Hurt On Him!

**A/N: Oh No! What could've happened down there? Especially an event that would make Quinn so upset? Read on my friend!**

**_SPOV**

Finn and I followed Quinn to the playground in a hurry. She was a couple yards ahead of us, her ponytail flopping all over the place. I ran ahead of Finn until he almost pushed me out of the way and into a tree.

When we got to the playground we saw a group of kids surrounding something, probably our kids surrounding something. I saw Tina on a bench, sobbing her eyes out. Finn and I ran to Tina first.

"What happened?" I cried, rubbing her back. "Kurt...and he...and this kid...just...look!" Tina screamed, putting her head in her hands. Finn kept running her back and I ran to where Kurt was supposedly. I pushed Rachel out of the way and leaned next to Kurt.

He was knocked out cold. There was a cut on his forehead that was leaking a lot of blood. I took my shirt off and put it up against his forehead to stop the bleeding. I heard Finn behind me. "Can someone tell us what happened!" He shouted. It wasn't even a question.

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her bottom lip trembled. "Well, this kid, he goes to my school and is maybe like 14 and is in my grade. He came up and started bullying everyone in our family that was younger than him."

Thats when Mercedes stepped up. "The kid, his name apparently is Zack. He called me fat, Tina ugly, Rachel...well...he thought Rachel was hot, and he thought Kurt was a...fag? I don't know what it means, but Santana really put a hurt on him."

"Santana!" Finn cried. Tina nodded and wiped her tears away. "She came from out of no-nowhere. She punched the ki-Zack in the face. That's when he-he-he cut Kurt in the forehead with a pair of scissors and knocked him out cold."

I saw Finn's grimace turn into a smirk. "You...you saw Santana?" He asked gently. Everyone nodded. "But she left before you guys ame over," Rachel sobbed. I picked up Kurt. "We should probably get him to the emergency room." I murmured. "And we should probably find this kid," Finn whispered.

Rachel stood up. "His name is Zachary Leaf. You'll probably find him in the phonebook." Rachel pointed to a phone booth, which Finn ran in immediately.

After a half hour, we finally got him to the hospital. They gave him a room almost immediately. We were in the waiting room for an hour when I had had enough and went into his room. The nurses tried to stop me, but I wouldn't allow it. Not even Finn was as brave as to that.

After escaping a nurse with a needle, I closed the elevator door shut. I looked next to me to see a really pretty girl. She had me in a trance. She had really long maroon hair in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and a killer smile.

She looked at me and I shook my head, waking from my trance. "Is there something wrong with me?" The girl laughed. My eyes widened and the girl laughed. "Hi. I'm Christy Bowers." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. "Sam Evans," I murmured. "So, what are _you_ here for?" She slurred the you.

"My little brothers in here." "You don't have to continue, I just wanted to know," She whispered. "It's fine," I mumbled. "Then continue!" "He got into a fight. This kid called him a fag. Then my sister Santana, she ran away with our other sister Brittany, she came out of no where and punched the kid in the face. Then he took a pair of scissors, cut my little brother, his name is Kurt, on the forehead, and knocked him out cold. My sister, Quinn came by and told us to get there as fast as we could."

It was time for Christy's eyes to widen. "Oh my god! Is he ok, who did it?" Christy shouted. "It was a kid named Zachary Leaf. He goes to school with my sister Rachel," I replied. Her face went pale. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Zachary Leaf is my cousin," She mumbled. "I'm really sorry. I don't think it will happen again, but this is my stop. Bye Sam." Christy shouted, running out of the elevator.

When I got onto the 3rd floor, I ran to Kurt's room. I saw him unconscious in a hospital bed. All of a sudden a doctor walked in and caught me. "Are you the gardian of this child?" He asked, pointing to Kurt. I shook my head. "I'm his older brother. I want to know if he'll be ok."

The doctor shook his head. My mouth dropped. "There seems to be no real damage, and it seems the only reason he's up here right now is because he was unconscious. But if you don't mind my asking, what happened to the poor kid?" The nurse asked, sitting down beside me, putting her hand on her chin.

"Well, this kid, Zachary Leaf apparantly, called him a um, a-um, a fag." The nurse gasped and crossed her arms. "And then my runaway sister came and pushed him out of the way or something. Then out of nowhere the kid grabs a pair of scissors and cuts him with them. Then he hits him, knocking him out cold, and before the runaway can do anything about it, my older brother, Finn, comes and Santana, my sister, runs away."

The nurse's mouth was wide open when three people ran into the room. "What happened!" Mom cried, grasping Finn's shoulder. Dad stood next to Finn, which Finn didn't look too happy about. "He got into...well...a scissors fight?" I shrugged. The nurse almost giggled, but was saved by the bell.

"But, um, he's fine, just knocked unconscious, a couple of bruises and a large cut," The nurse murmured. She walked out of the room to leave the grieving family alone.

"I can't trust you boys to look after the kids for ONE MINUTE!" Mom shouted. "Mom! Come down, we weren't supposed to watch her, Quinn was." Mom was silent.

Dad shook his head. "I never trusted you two," He grumbled. "DAD!" I screamed, standing up. Mom sobbed again. I sat down and shut up. Finn looked at me with a look that said thank you.

Suddenly, I heard movement from Kurt's bed. I turned around to see him wide awake. "Kurt!" Finn and I shouted simultaneously. "Finnie...Sammy...my head hurts." And that's when we all laughed.


	9. You're The Closest Older Sister I've Got

**A/N: Ok, today I'm taking some advice from a review and am doing one of the characters I haven't talked about as much yet, so here it is, the Sunshine chapter! It's set up after Kurt's accident, and she's in her room when Rachel comes in and makes a big scene, so enjoy it!**

****

**SPOV (Sunshine, not Sam people:)**

_Not a very happy day for us. Kurt got into a...scissors fight, as Sam put it.-S. _I was texting my friend Marissa, and had been for the past...well...30 seconds. My phone beeped and I snapped it open quickly.

_Ouch. My little brother just flushed my mom's contacts down the toilet. How's that going with him? Fantastic, because he's not the one who has to give up her birthday money to pay for the new expensive russian contacts she buys. Boo!-M._

I shook my head with laughter and was about to text back when the door to our room flew open and Rachel came in sobbing. "Rachel?" I asked, my accent still a little heavy. She put her head in her pillow. "Are you ok?"

Rachel's head flew up from the pillow and she slammed the door shut. "No...no it's NOT ok! Kurt...he-he...he got...cut!" Rachel screamed, pacing the room. "With what? A knife?" I asked, now worried. Rachel shook her head, her nostrils flaring, just like Finn's.

"With...with scissors!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face at Sonic speed. "Did you call 911?" I asked, knowing I pronounced the stupid numbers wrong. Rachel nodded. "Finn, Quinn, and Sam all did. Oh! And...and we saw Santana, too! She beat the kid that cut him! But then she ran away when she saw Finn. Oh Sunshine!" She cried, running into my lap and crying like a little girl.

I patted her back. "Rachel, you're in 8th grade! Come on!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "I know, but he was knocked out cold when the ambulance took him away. I'm just scared Sunshine! You're the closest older sister I've got right now!"

I honestly didn't know what to do. I now hated myself for not being there to help because I didn't go to church. Of course, it wasn't my fault. It was Artie's and Puck's and Mike's fault for not watching him close enough. I hated myself _and_ them as well.

Later around 9:30, everyone came home exhausted. Rachel wa already asleep at 8:00, which is the time she's supposed to be in bed in the first place, but she always stays up an hour late.

I walked over to Sam, the person I was the closest to in the family. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked softly, shy around the other members of the family, even though I've been with them for a long time. "He'll be alright, the doctor said he can come home in a couple of days." He answered gruffly.

I realized "Dad" wasn't with them. "The conditions?" I asked as everyone took off their coats. "Just a large cut on his forehead and some head damage from when he fell, but he was just knocked unconscious and that's why the ambulance didn't refuse."

Later that night, when almost everyone was asleep but Finn, Sam, Puck and I. I knocked on their bedroom door. Puck opened it and rolled his eyes. "What do _you_ want, rain cloud?" Puck sneered at me. "I want to see Sam and Finn," I tried pronouncing the names correctly. He rolled his eyes again and walked out of the room.

"Sam? Finn?" I whispered, knocking on the door just in case they were asleep. "Hey Sunny!" Finn greeted. "Hello, Finn," I mumbled, looking at Sam. Finn seemed to sense the mood. "Oh, he's up. Sam!" Finn shouted, throwing a pillow at him. "Puch..." Sam murmured. I laughed.

He got up and smiled. "Ok, here's the jig..." I started. Sam and Finn's smiles disapeared and they exanched looks. "You two are wayyy to happy to be upset about this whole Kurt thing. What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of Finn's bed.

"Well...we're just happy Kurt's ok, and that there were no major injuries," Sam answered for Finn. "But Rachel is crying in our room, _screaming._ And you two are being really nice to me, when I hardly ever come in here for anything!"

I felt Finn getting more and more tense, and I decided to stop. "I'm sorry Finn," I gasped, hugging his neck. "It's ok. I'm just a little mad at dad right now, and that kid Zachary that cut him. I should be apaologizing, Sunny."

"Hey! Sunny is _my_ nickname for her!" Sam exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Finn's head. Finn threw it back. "I better get out of here, before I'm in the middle of World War III!" I exclaimed, running out of the room, a smile on my face since 12:00 pm that day.

**A/N: Another lame ending. I suck at this, but I'll get better once I get good enough advice (from good enough people:) Thanks for the reviews, and thanks again to Gleek727, make sure to check out her story, Family. It's fantastic! Next chapter might be Brittany, I'm not sure yet.**


	10. He Just Got Home From The Hospital, Mike

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know you were looking forward to a Brittany chamber, but I recently got a request to talk about characters I hadn't yet, so here's a Tina chapter! It's pretty sweet and funny, I got the suggestion from a fellow reviewer! Ok, enjoy this chapter **

Kurt came home today. Everyone was excited, especially Finn, Sam, and Rachel. When mom walked with him into the door, we were all sitting on the long staircase leading up to some of the bedrooms. Rachel was the first one to speak. "Kurt!" She cried, running up to the 5 year old. I looked at Mike and Artie and shook my head at this odd girl.

"Stay back, Rachel!" Kurt shouted, putting a hand up to stop her. Mercedes and I snickered, and Finn burst out laughing. "Welcome back, Kurt!" Finn cried, picking Kurt up. Kurt tucked a clump of hair back in the correct place and hugged Finn's neck.

"Finnie. The man in white said I was going to be alright! Right, mommy?" Kurt screeched, like five year olds do. Mom just nodded, almost depressingly, and stumbled upstairs and closed the door to her room.

**Later That Night**

"Oh, come on, Mike! He just got home from the hospital. Please? _Pleaassee?" _I begged, down on my knees and looking up at him. Mike sighed. "Well you know I can't refuse, now!" Mike sighed, kissing me on the forehead, me being his favorite sister.

I knocked on the door of Kurt's room. "Rachel! Go away, I don't _want_ a cookie right now!" A high, soprano voice, almost like mine called from inside the door. "Kurt, hun, it's not Rachel, it-it's Tina, and Mike, too!" I called, stuttering.

"Oh! Tina, Mikie, come on in!" Kurt shouted. Mike opened the door and stepped inside, me following close behind him. Kurt was playing with the barbies Puck got him for christmas. I rolled my eyes at the memory and stepped out of the doorframe.

"Hey Kurt!" Mike cried, hugging him. Kurt squeezed his shoulders and winked at me. I wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but when he came over to me he gave me a really big hug, so I guess thats what it meant.

"Well, Kurt...I was thinking...we don't spend enough time together, I mean, you and I, right?" I stuttered. Kurt didn't seem like he understood, and he cocked his head to the side as Mike laughed so hard, he almost started crying.

Kurt pointed to Mike and said, "I thought boys never cry?" I laughed even harder than Mike, and when we were both on the floor laughing, Kurt pouted, not getting the joke. When we stopped laughing, I put my arm around Kurt.

"We were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us? Finn's taken everyone to the park again, so there's no one in the house! What do you think?" Kurt stroked his chin, and Mike started to laugh again, but I hit him before he started up again.

Kurt thought. And thought. And thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. Finally he sighed like he was disappointed. "OK!" Kurt screeched, just like a five year old and ran down the stairs.

"Kurt!" I shouted, screaming bloody murder. Mike grabbed his shoulders before he could run. "Kurt! You can't run, you'll get a headache and you'll pass out again," I explained. Kurt touched the scar on his forehead that was deep enough to fit a pencil in there, and nodded. "I'm sorry Tina. Mikie," Kurt sighed, sliding down the stairs on his bottom.

"Don't shake your head to much!" I called. Mike came up behind me. "Nice going, mom!" He teased. I smacked his hands off my shoulder and walked down the stairs with him.

We decided to watch Bambi. At the end of the movie, Finn and the rest of the family came in. I looked down at Kurt, who was looking at the screen mortified. Finn came into the room and pointed at the disgusted five year old, watching the ending credits.

"How long has he been like that?" Finn asked in a worrying tone. "I don't know, I just noticed it," I said, serious. Finn leaned in front of Kurt, Sam behind him. "Kurt?" No answer. Not even a twitch. "Oh god...this isn't good...this isn't GOOD!" Finn screamed, standing up and punching the wall.

"Finn!" I screamed at him. "Don't break it!" Finn stopped. Kurt finally snapped back into reality, but the horrified look was still on his face. Finn and I were now in front of Kurt. "Kurt?" I asked softly, touching his hair to see if he would flinch.

His lip twiched, and finally he blinked. He walked in front of the TV, a hand on the screen, staring up at the picture of Bambi with a tear in his eye. "Bambi..." He whispered. We waited.

"...I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy..." Kurt pounded up the stairs, and I heard Rachel gasp. "Kurt!" Quinn called up the stairs. The bathroom door slammed shut. "How many times do I have to tell the boy not to run up or down the stairs!" Mike whispered. I smacked his arm, giving him a look that said, 'Now is _not_ the time.'

Mike and I knocked on the bathroom door, and sounds of retching returned it. "Kurt!" I cried, knocking harder. More retching. "I'm sorry I made you watch that movie! Maybe it was too grown up for you, baby!" I cried again.

The toliet flushed and Kurt opened the door. His eyes and nose were red from crying, and his mouth was dirty. "It's ok, Tina, Mikie." Then Kurt ran to his room, and it was my turn to cry.

**A/N: This story isn't very good to me. Next will be a Brittany chapter for sure. WEE!**


	11. This Is The Best Christmas Ever

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I know most of you will be with **_**your **_**family so you wont read today, but this is my christmas chapter of Family Matters. I will be updating every single story I wrote so be sure to check those out, too. (BTW, this is not the Brittany chapter, that will be next chapter, I promise. This is going to be a...BLAINE CHAPTER! You've been waiting for it, and here it is!)**

**BPOV**

"Have a good christmas! Bye Wes, David!" I called to the leaving cars. It was about that time for the Dalton boys to go home for the holidays, and it was a relief because I was getting kind of stressed, worrying about Kurt's condition. I can still remember the phone call I'd had with Finn just a week ago.

_"Hey Finn!" I cried, wondering why he was calling. "Blaine. I'm sure no one's called you about it then..." Finn trailed off. I stopped what I was doing. "Told me what? Is someone hurt?" I stuttered. "Well, yeah, actually. Um, it's Kurt. He's in the hospital." The world stopped turning. I was about to throw up. "What happened." I demanded. "He got into a fight with some kid, he, the kid, cut him in the forehead with a pair of scissors and pushed him. Then Santana, you know she ran away right?" Silence. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Ran away with Brittany. Anyways, Santana jumped out of no where and put a beat on the kid, but ran away when I came." "Is Kurt okay?" I demanded again. "Kurt's fine, he was in the hospital for a couple of days, but he's okay now, he's watching Bambi with Tina and Mike." I breathed a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the corner of my bed. "FINN!" I heard from the other end. "Excuse me. WHAT?" He called. "SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH KURT!" Tina. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Finn called. "Um, I gotta go Blaine." "Wait!" I shouted. Dead._

I shook the memory from my head. I was scared of Kurt's condition. Finn drove up. "Hey Blaine!" Finn cried, "bro-hugging" me as I stepped into the passenger seat. "Hi Finn." I stuttered. He didn't drive. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Just drive. I need to see something."

We drove for what seemed like hours, and it was probably god just toturing me. When we parked in front of the house, I ran to the door. It flung open. Kurt. "Kurt?" I asked, picking him up. He didn't seem one bit sick. His cheeks were red, his eyes were blue, and his face wasn't the sickly green I'd been picturing. "Hi Blaine!" He wrapped his little arms around my neck.

A couple days passed and it was finally christmas eve. Kurt, Finn, Sam, and I watched christmas movies while everybody else was out christmas shopping. "I don't really like the Grinch." Kurt commented. "Why not?" I asked. "Because he's like Noah." We all laughed hysterically, Kurt not understanding what was so funny. "I'm serious." He smiled. "You can't be serious when your smiling, kiddo," Sam pointed out. Kurt shrugged and giggled.

We helped him bake christmas cookies. Sam was trying to crawl out the door silently but I stepped on his foot. He winced in pain and hopped on one foot back to the counter. We finally finished. "That doesn't really look like Santa," I told Finn, pointing to one of his cookies. "Shut up, Blaine. At least mine doesn't look like a cane for old people," Finn added, trying to walk like an old person. Blaine and Sam had to laugh when Kurt tried as well. "Well, I think we have to admit Kurt made better cookies than us," Sam said, putting his arm around Finn and I. I pulled Kurt closer and it was like a group hug...alomst.

Later, Kurt was upstairs playing with his barbies while Finn, Sam, and I watched sports. Kurt ran down the stairs at the speed of light and into my lap. "Can we go outside?" Kurt asked in a rush. Sam turned the TV off. "Now?" I asked. Kurt nodded. "It's snowing!" He screeched, opening the curtains. Let it be known it was snowing outside. "I guess, go get your stuff on," I pushed Kurt towards the closet. "Your coming, too." I said when Kurt was gone. "Why!" Sam cried. "Because, I'm not having a snowball fight with Kurt. I learned my lesson last christmas," I smiled. "Fine." Finn and Sam pouted, running to get their fleeces.

Kurt was interested in the snow. Back where we used to live, it never snowed. (We lived in California.) Kurt had only seen it on TV, and he had never been playing in the snow, of course. While Finn and Sam pelted each other with snowballs, I took Kurt to a beautiful patch of snow. A beautiful patch of snow we were going to ruin.

"Kurt! Ready, watch this. Lay down in the snow!" Kurt obeyed, and I went along with him. "Ok. Now move your arms up and down, and your legs in and out, just like me!" Kurt watched and obeyed, giggling as he started to go faster. I stood up and grabbed his arms. I picked him up and set him down in front of his snow angel. "It looks like an angel!" Kurt cried, hugging my waist. "I know kiddo! Mine's a pretty big fail," I laughed. Kurt laughed, too.

We watched Finn and Sam. "Kurt!" I whispered. I motioned for him to come. "Why don't we get Finn and Sam?" I wondered, making a snowball. Kurt nodded excitedly. "Ok, you go make some and when your done we can throw them," I told him. He nodded and ran off to find some snow that could work.

Kurt came back a couple minutes later with ten. "Perfect. You get five, I get five. Lets go." We hid behind the tree and peeked out. Finn and Sam were sitting in the snow, poking each others arm. "Ok. When I say 3. 1, 2, 3!" I shouted. We ran out and started throwing the snowballs. "ARGH!" Sam and Finn shouted, standing up. "We can;t defend ourselves, captain!" Sam shouted. "Abort! ABORT!" Finn shouted, running for the tree. I got one right in Sam's face, and Kurt got Finn...well...you know.

We all went inside after the attack. "I'm gonna take a shower," Finn grumbled, patting Kurt on the head. Sam ran up to his room. "Well, I guess I'll take you to bed." I exclaimed. Kurt got changed into his pajamas and I tucked him in. "Excited for Santa much?" I asked, sitting next to him. He nodded. "I've been making my list all year! Every commercial I see with something I want, I wrote it down. I hope Santa can process it all. I hope he can find our new house. Blaine, what if he doesn't!" Kurt cried.

"Calm down!" I cried, to be sure he didn't have a barf attack. "He'll find us. And you know why?" Kurt shook his head. "Because Santa's magical. He can fly to every kid around the world in one day, and you know how he can do that?" I asked. "With his reindeer!" Kurt cried. I nodded, laughing. "Exactly. With the help of his reindeer. Do you know what the reindeer's names are?" Kurt shook his head again. "Well, theres Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixin. There's Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. And what's the name of the reindeer with the big red nose?" I asked. "Rudolph!" Kurt cried.

"That's right!" I cried. "Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, kiddo?" "Can you sing to me?" I looked down, shocked. "What?" I asked. "Well, you have a really good voice. I heard you in your glee concert. Please?" Kurt pleaded. I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't say no. "Sure kiddo."

"Have you ever seen Frosty the Snowman?" I asked. Kurt shook his head. "I have to show you tomorrow then, because what I'm about to sing is from that movie. Ready?" Kurt nodded excitedly.

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Was a jolly, happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Is a fairytale they say_

_He was made of snow, but the children know_

_How he came to life one day_

_There must have been some magic _

_In that old silk hat they found_

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around_

_O Frosty the Snowman_

_Was alive as he could be_

_And the children say he could laugh and play_

_Just the same as you and me_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Over the hills of snow_

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Knew the sun was hot that day_

_So he said "Lets run and we'll have some fun_

_Before I melt away."_

_Down to the village_

_With a broomstick in his hand_

_Running here and there all around the square_

_Saying "Catch me if you can!"_

_He led them down the streets of town_

_Right to the traffic cop_

_And he only paused a moment when_

_He heard him holler "Stop!"_

_For Frosty the Snowman_

_Had to hurry on his way_

_But he waved goodbye saying "Don't you cry_

_I'll be back again someday"_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Thumpety Thump Thump_

_Over the hills of snow_

Kurt applauded. "Thanks kiddo. Now you better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed his forehead and walked to my own bedroom. I fell asleep quick, dreaming of sugarplums and Kurt.

**6:30**

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt cried, running into my room. I woke up. "Hey kiddo," I mumbled. "Mommy said we can go downstairs now!" He cried.

I followed him down the stairs quickly. Because we had a big family, the tree was always ten times bigger than anybody elses. The tree was lit up and underneath it lay a mountain of presents. "Well, how about we wait for mommy to get everybody?" Kurt shrugged. "Okay."

Everybody slowly made their way down the stairs, except for Puck who was on tour. "Merry Christmas!" Kurt cried to everybody who came downstairs. "I wish I was Jewish..." Rachel whispered. Finn laughed.

Kurt started right away. Finally when everybody was done, I was given a box. "Guys, you know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" I reminded. Sam shook his head and everybody crowded around. "Your as much a part of this family as any of us. So, this is from all of us."

I opened the box quickly so Kurt wouldn't get bored. I pulled out a Harry Potter T-shirt and immediately had to laugh. Everybody else laughed around us, including Kurt. "You know what guys?" Kurt announced. Everyone was silent. "I don't even want these christmas presents if the entire family is here!" Kurt cried, not bothering to mention Brittany and Santana were not. "Awww..." Mom cooed, pulling everyone into a group hug. "This is the best christmas ever." Kurt whispered. "The best christmas so far," Sam reminded. And it was the best christmas ever.


	12. QUINN!

**A/N: Hey guys, yes I know I'm making a new years update. You obviously wont be able to see this for like an hour. But whatevs! (Oh yeah, I'll upload the Brittany chapter next!) So yeah, happy New Year guys! Have a good 2011!**

_**QPOV**

It was New Year's at the house, and things were hectic. Mom was going on a vacation for awhile and Finn was in charge, but Puck was throwing this wild ass party, and Finn doesn't aprove, so he's leaving for the night, which means we're all doomed.

It's not that Puck's irresponsible...I mean he is...but he just isn't a family person. He invited almost everyone in the high school, and even the middle school. Finn was going to take Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina with him and the they were going to get a hotel for the night.

"You guys ready to go?" Mom asked the people leaving. She was going to drive them to the mall. Mom had no idea that Puck was throwing the party, and Puck just said Finn was going to take the "youngsters" out for awhile. Mom, Finn, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes left and Puck dragged me with him along with Sam to get party supplies.

"Sam, what kind of beer do you like?" Puck asked, knocking over every beer can into the shopping cart. I stopped him. "Puck, Sam's underage. So are you!" I cried, putting the beer back. Puck stopped me this time. "Okay. Fine. But the people at my party aren't," Puck smirked, putting the beer bottles and cans back into the shopping cart.

We bought a ton of things, including condoms so I was kind of scared of what was about to happen tonight. When we got home I took Rachel up into my room. "Okay..." I started, closing the door tight behind me. Rachel looked up at me from under her bangs, a confused look on her face.

"I'm not sure if you've been..."invited"...to any of Puck's parties before...but they get pretty wild and pretty intense...so if you want me to call Finn and pick you up at any time..." Rachel held a hand up to stop me. She sighed. "Yes, while being "invited" to Noah's party isn't how I wanted to spend my New Year's Eve, I must say I feel a little pleased with the fact that I'm getting older and Noah finally appreciates me as a real human being instead of a weird little kid. This might be my chance to redeem myself, Quinn."

I shook my head. "What are you talking about, troll?" That last part accidentaly shot, but Rachel didn't seem shaken. "I meant...well...here." Rachel pulled a list from her pocket and handed it to me gently. I unfolded it and read it through. "Rachel's New Year Resolutions? You want to be popular?" I laughed.

Rachel pouted. "This is a serious matter..." she sulked. "I know, Rachel, which makes it even more funny." I put my arm around her. She shrugged it off with a huff. "Rachel!...Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize this was such a big deal. If you want to come downstairs tonight...well...I'm not stopping you."

Rachel smiled wide. "Thanks Quinnie!" She cried, hugging my bust. I squeezed my younger sister's shoulders. "But that mean's you have to help us set up _and_ clean up!" I reasoned with her. She sighed and nodded. "It would be the proper thing to do," Rachel huffed, walking past me.

We set up for about 5 hours. Rachel wanted to take a break, but Mike and Artie just laughed and pushed her back into the scene. Usually Santana and Brittany would be there to help, but obviously they ran away months ago.

People started coming at around 7:30. Blaine went upstairs, because he was never really the party type. This was my first Puck party as a 16 year old "whore" as Puck's friends called it. I just hoped I wasn't raped tonight.

I called my boyfriend Dean to come over. I knew he didn't like to drink, but he did like parties, so he would save me if some random guy tried to rape me. Dean was one of the first ones. "Hey, Noah, Sam, Mike, everyone!" I blushed as everyone greeted him as if they were already drunk.

The party wasn't so bad. Rachel stayed clear of the booze and the drunks and was talking to one of Puck's friends' girlfriend, Jackie. Jackie was a nice girl, so I assumed she'd be a good enough party buddy. Dean and I took a seat on the couch. At around 11:30 Puck asked me to turn on the TV.

Everyone gathered around the TV and watched intentively. "Miley Cyrus is hot. I would _so _tap that," A voice cried. "No way. Miley Cyrus is such a whore. I'll take Katy Perry though." I searched the crowd for Rachel. She was listening to the conversation. Before she was about to comment on Mariah Carey, I stopped her. "Guys! Kid in the room, remember?" I exclaimed. Everyone murmured an apology. Rachel shot me a nasty look.

Suddenly it was only 30 seconds until the ball drop. Dean twittered nervously with the guy next to him, and Rachel was talking to Sam for a half a second until she shot me another look, then back at Sam. I hit Dean's arm. "What are you so nervous about? It's just 2011! You don't have to worry until 2012, when Armaggedeon comes," I teased. Dean shook.

"ALRIGHT GUYS TEN SECONDS!" Puck announced, standing up on his chair. Everyone in the room counted down, including Rachel who looked so engaged that she didn't know what she was doing. The ball dropped and everyone in the room cheered. Each one with a partner leaned over and kissed. After Dean and I pulled away, I heard a lot of laughs and the sound of someone being stubborn. I looked to where everyone was looking and saw Rachel kissing a boy around my age.

"Rachel!" I screamed, running over and tripping over an electrical cord. A couple of snickers arose and I got back up. I brushed myself off and pulled Rachel from the boy. Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie were shocked and the rest of the room was in laughing fits. "Thats it." I said with a blank expression. "Bed."

Rachel whined and pouted the entire way. I heard Puck get back to the party and the situation seemed to disappear. I pushed Rachel into her room and sat on the bed.

I locked the door and paced the room. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you Rachel?" I asked. I heard her sniff. She was definitely crying. But I didn't even care, because she deserved to get yelled at. "I just wanted to be like everyone else. That boy wasn't kissing anyone, so I went for it." Rachel said between sobs.

"I don't care!" I cried. I ran my fingers through my hair and Rachel cringed. "You don't go around kissing boys you don't know!" I cried, throwing my ponytail holder on the floor. I felt myself hypervenilating and having a panic attack. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

I fell to the floor, clutching my chest. "Rachel...help..." I muttered between gasps. "OH MY GOD, QUINN!" Rachel cried, running to my side. She ran downstairs and rounded up all the boys. Sam came running up the stairs. "Quinn! Oh my god. What happened? Are you having a heart attack?"

And that was when I blacked out.

**A/N: I know, cliff hanger, you just love me, don't you? Happy New Year's guys, have a great 2011.**


	13. MWAHAHAHHAHA

*****Hey guys, just an author's note chapter******

**I know, you probably want me to upload the Quinn chapter so you can see whats wrong with Quinn and if she'll be okay or not. Unfortunately, it's not that simple.**

** You don't seem to realize we are the **_**least**_** visited family story on fanfiction (I think...) at least one of the least. I only get about one review a chapter, and no offense becauze I luv u guys, but it's annoying!**

** So, (and thanks to my friend for giving me this idea) I'm not uploading the Quinn chapter (the chapter where you see if Quinn's okay or not) until I start seeing some reviews. MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL.**

** So, I want to see...5 reviews on the previous chapter I uploaded. Oh trust me, the Quinn chapter is finished and ready to be uploaded, I'm just waiting on you guys. Here's the simple version: 5 reviews: Quinn chapter:) 0 reviews: No Quinn Chapter:( **

** So start reviewing (by the way, I'm doing this to all my stories, and will be uploading a chapter like this for each one.) Start reviewing away, guyz! Luv you (and sorry if I disapointed some of you:( Also sorry if I offended you in some way.) **

** Okay, bye guys!**


	14. She could be DEAD for all you know!

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this is an upload, but I just wanted to remind you I'm not posting the freaking Quinn chapter until I start seeing some reviews! I don't even care what kind of reviews they are (okay, maybe I have _some_ standards...) But (and I'm serious this time) I have the Quinn chapter all written up and everything, you guys have to want it badly enough to want it. Quinn could die for all you know. But, you wont know until I get 3 more reviews. Alright (BTW, I'm taking this rule off my other stories that are not as wildly as popular as this one) Alright, REVIEW! (BTW, this is like the worlds longest Author's Note EVAR!) Buh-bye sucka's! **


	15. God Gob Guys Inside Joke

**A/N: Well, you guys found a way to get 5 reviews written, so I found a way to update the...QUINN CHAPTER! *Air trombone* ...oh come on! You know you're doing it, too! LOL anyways, why are you reading the author's note? READ TO FIND OUT IF QUINN'S OKAY! (Sorry guys, another Finn chapter...)**

**_FPOV**

I rushed to the hospital with the rest of the kids. Kurt was sleeping and Mercedes and Tina were trying not to fall asleep, but failing incrediously. I heard Mercedes and Tina talking in the back.

"Wh-w-what do you think it is?" Tina whispered, stuttering like she usually did. Mercedes patted Kurt's head, rested ever so gently on her shoulder. "I don't know. Let's just pray that it's not anything serious. We can't afford to take someone else to the hospital." I lowered the mirror and eyed Kurt's noticeable- as-a-sore-thumb stiches.

I took a couple of hours to get to the hospital, and soon enough Tina and Mercedes fell asleep. I wiped the sweat off my worried brow. Quinn was one of my closest sisters. I just couldn't lose her like I almost did Kurt. She just didn't deserve it.

I thought about the past couple of months. I always thought back to when I took everyone out to dinner. She never tagged along, and mostly stayed at the house with Dean. Maybe something happened and her blood pressure got to high. More bad thoughts passed through my head as I pulled into the parking lot.

I shook Mercedes and Tina awake and carried Kurt to the front door. Mercedes opened the door slowly and Tina ran inside, crying like crazy. I sat her down in a chair. She was hypervenilating. "It's alright, Tina. Quinn will be just fine."

I found Puck and Mike and told them to watch the kids. They didn't waste a second before nodding and running to comfort the kids. I went up to the front desk. "Quinn Hudson?" The nurse searched through her computer. "Room 309, third floor." I realized something. That was the exact same room Kurt was in.

I ran up the stairs, not bothering to take an elevator. I needed to see if my Quinn, hell, my little sister was okay. I flung open the door. A couple of nurses were there and Sam was sitting by her bedside, stroking her hair.

She wasn't awake, which worried me. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. Her arms were skinny and her cheeks were hollow. I hated seeing Quinn like this, and I sat next to her and Sam.

"What's wrong?" I said through clenched teeth. Sam seemed to sense the mood and shrugged. "We don't know yet. They think it has something to do with high blood pressure..." I didn't listen to anything else he said. _"Quinn's gonna be fine. Quinn's gonna be fine."_ I reassured myself.

"Well, It's not high blood pressure, but it is something else. We've tested, and we're almost sure Ms. Hudson has an eating disorder." _"Okay, so worse than dying."_ I thought. I shook it from my head. Sam was silent behind me. "Anorexia. We're really sorry It's come to this. Do you know how long she hasn't been eating?"

Sam and I exchanged glances. "A couple of months?" I guessed. The nurse, Bethany, wrote it down on her paper. "Okay. Thank you boys. We'll be back with the test results in just one minute." She walked out. "Didn't they just give us the test results?" I kidded. Sam snickered.

We stared at Quinn for what felt like an hour. She didn't wake up. She didn't talk to us in her sweet, baritone voice. She just lay there. Usually she was happy and cheerful, and her skin was pale and her arms and stomach were full (not fat, but full.) She didn't usually look like a vampire.

The nurse came back in and stood at the door, just watching us. After a couple of minutes, she walked into the room. "I'm sorry boys, but it's definitely Anorexia. Quinn hasn't been eating for a couple of months, and she has all of the signs. What would a girl as beautiful as her try to become skinny for?" Bethany complained.

"She's just a teenage girl. You were a teenage girl once!" Sam pointed out. The nurse flipped her hair. "I still am." She said confidently, walking out of the room. Sam looked at me. We both laughed. We just sat there and laughed.

Quinn still didn't wake up when we had to go home. When Sam and I made our way downstairs, everyone in the family was there (except Mom, Santana, Brittany, and Dad of course.) Out of everyone, Rachel was definitely the saddest. Sam had told me Quinn passed out yelling at her, and Rachel must have thought it was her fault.

It wasn't. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to the signs that she wasn't eating. My ex-girlfriend Janine was right. I was just a stupid oaf.

I drove back to the motel to check out. After we checked out, we had a long drive ahead of us. We drove all night, and I decided to drive some more people home. Most of them were asleep, except Rachel. She sat up front with me.

"Finn?" I looked at her with soft eyes. She looked up from the floor she had been staring at for about 20 minutes. "Is it _my_ fault Quinn's in there? _I_ was the one she was yelling at." I shook my head fiercly. "It's not your fault, Rachie. It was _never_ your fault. Even though Sam never told me why Quinn yelled at you, it's still not your fault." I said through clenched teeth. I had always grinded them as a kid, and this wasn't good for my oral health.

"I feel really bad, Finn. I'm sorry. _Really_ sorry. This never should've happened." I nodded. "I agree with you. It _shouldn't_ have happened. I blame myself entirely for this. And it's probably why I'm going to kill myself."


	16. Silence From The Back Seat

**A/N: Ooohh! Sorry for the slow lack of update, I have lots of important things like a GUY TO WORRY ABOUT. Yeah, pretty exciting (for me...) so enjoy the chapter, it's short but it really explains some things.**

_**RPOV**

Without thinking I struck Finn with the front of my hand. He cried out in pain and grasped for it, keeping another hand on the wheel and pulling over.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" He screamed, getting ready to curse. I knew he wasn't going to though because he doesn't like Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and I to pick up on swear words.

"What? You just gave me the most shocking, disturbing, disgusting news of my life! What was I supposed to do?" I cried, running my hands through my greasy hair. _"I really need to take a shower..."_

"Talk to me about it? With your words, not your actions!" Finn screamed. I heard rustling in the background. "Finn...?" A sleepy Kurt mumbled softly. We payed no attention to the sleepy 5 year old in the backseat. "I'm sorry, Finn! I didn't know what to do..." I mumbled as tears strolled down my face. I slumped down into my seat and that's when it hit Finn like a train.

"Rachie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I was just angry. And you too, Kurt, if you heard that." Silence from the backseat. "I just don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Finn. Your just so special to me." I sobbed silently and Finn put an arm around me.

People were staring. I already knew because when I looked out Finn's side of the window a traffic jam had occurred because of a high speed chase in session and most people were looking at our car. Most were staring with wide eyes, but some had looks of sympathy. I wanted to shoo them away so my older brother and I could have a nice family moment.

"I love you too, Rachie. I don't know what I'd do without your crazy antics," Finn smiled. We pulled into an awkward hug, considering his car was still in drive and he had a hand on the wheel. We jerked to the left with a quick, burly movement and we all leaned back in our seats. "Oops..." Finn trailed off, driving back onto the road where the traffic jam was settling itself.

Once we got home a couple of hours later I was barely awake, however Finn got into a conversation with me about football and I kind of zoned out. He was still talking about it as we got out of the car.

"...and Karofsky threw the pass and the guy totally missed it, and we lost the game! Crazy, right?" "Insanity..." I muttered, opening the door while almost bending my key. Mercedes and Tina were awake and carried Kurt inside, not wanting to disturb him.

Finn tucked Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt into bed then came into my room. I pretended to be asleep.

He knocked on the door lightly, just in case I really was asleep so I didn't think the house was coming down. I snored loudly. Finn chuckled quietly and sat down next to me on the bed. I shut my eyes tight and turned to the other side.

"Rachel, I know you don't snore. Get up."

I sighed deeply and sat up. "What?" I replied nastily. I was still a little mad at him. Finn sighed and ran his hands through his hair as I did earlier. _"He really needs to shave..."_ I thought randomly. I shook the though from my head as Finn began to talk.

"Listen Rach, I know you're mad, but you need to understand, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I'm not going to kill myself, and I don't know why I thought I was going to. This past year has just been a big mess and I really want to just start over, like all the way to the beginning. Like before we moved into this house, before Kurt got into a scissors fight, before Quinn was diagnosed with anorexia, before any of this ever happened!"

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Finn blushed. He really shouldn't, because I'm his little sister, but whatever. "What was that for?" He asked quietly. "Because everything you just described is giving us the best adventure of our lives. We'll remember those memories forever, Finn, and that's the exciting part of it all."

Finn still seemed lost. He could be as much of a ditz as Britt.

"These memories is what's keeping us together! Without Kurt getting into the scissors fight, we wouldn't all be babying over him, even though it's terribly annoying, but we all love Kurt, even me sometimes. Without Quinn being diagnosed, we couldn't baby _her_. I mean sure, she's just as annoying as Kurt is, but Quinn's going to get her life back on track, but even if she's on the right track, she'll get run over if she just stands there. She needs her family to help her with this thing, and we'll be glad to help her. Hell, even when Dad came back..." Finn winced when I swore and at the mention of dad.

"Just don't bring it up, I know what you're getting at. Rachel, that was amazing, what you just said. I never knew you could be so inspiring," Finn marveled. I shrugged. "I wonder where I get it," I smiled. Finn smiled from ear to ear and let out a howling laugh.

When he calmed down we both stared at each other. "I really love you sometimes, Rach. Even when you get really annoying and everyone's like "'She can't be ours, she must be switched at birth!'". My smiled faded. "They say that?" I asked, a twang of depression in my heart. "They don't mean it like that, Rach," He apologized, scrambling for words. I looked up and smiled. "I know..." My chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "And I love you sometimes, even when you make mistakes and people call you as stupid as Britt," I joked.

Finn looked down. "They say that?" I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean it lik-wait a minute!" Finn looked up and started laughing. "You should get to bed, you've had a long day." I agreed reluctantly and slipped under the covers. He kissed my forehead and left the room, but not before saying I was adopted (kidding!)

**A/N: I'll try to update more often!**


	17. You Actually Care About Your Family!

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, I haven't been updating as often, and I'm sorry, but there's been a TON going on. Anyways, here's the chapter. I also figured out when I'm going to end this story, but I'll let you guys ponder for a little while. It won't be any time soon if I have to do anything with it. Alright, enjoy the chapter you zombies ;)**

_**PPOV**

Now it was February and Quinn was out of the hospital. I was the lucky fellow who had to drive and pick Quinn up. I didn't mind, honestly, Quinn was my favorite sister, and I'd do anything to know she was safe. Even if it meant missing a concert here and there, family (Quinn) always came first.

Quinn was already in the waiting room, nonetheless waiting for me, when I arrived. She sat up automatically, like a robot almost. "Quinn!" I cried, dropping my bags. Quinn opened her arms, but didn't rise. I dropped to her level and gave her a big hug. She tapped my shoulder and I realized she couldn't breath. I released.

Suddenly the nurse walked in. "Are you here to pick up Miss. Hudson?" She asked politely. I nodded impatiently. Quinn was like a new puppy at the moment. I just couldn't wait to sign the papers and talk her home.

"Okay, well if you'll just come up to the front desk with me so we can sign her out, that would be great!" I rolled my eyes at the nurse's cheeriness and followed her to the desk. She reminded me too much of Rachel on her good days.

"Now, I'll just give you this packet and..." I interrupted. "Wait, what's the packet for?" I said annoyingly. It was the nurse's turn to roll her eyes and smile widely. "For taking care of her, duh!"

Now Quinn was really turning into that puppy.

"What?" The nurse snatched the packet away. "It's what you have to do to make sure she stays _alive!_" She stated matter-of-fact. "Oh." I said dumbly. The nurse nodded and handed the packet back.

"It'll explain that she'll be a little sleepy, her diet..." "Wait, I thought all of this started because she _went on_ a diet," I said dumbly again. The nurse laughed harshly. "No, silly! It's because she starved herself!" She said it like she was talking to a kindergartener.

"Can I just sign the papers and get the hell out of here?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and nodded. I signed everything and finally we got to leave. "Thanks," I grumbled, turning to leave. "Don't thank us until the last one comes in here!" The nurse joked, laughing bitterly to herself. Finally Quinn spoke as we walked out the door.

"A nasty one, isn't she?" She pointed out. I nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised she didn't pull the plug on you or Kurt." I helped her into the passenger seat, with which she complained that 'She didn't have a broken ankle, it's just anorexia.'

"Yeah, but still. You're really fragile right now, Q. I can't really risk losing you again." Whoops.

"You were worried killing me off?" She teased. I shook my head fiercely._ "Yeah, now she'll believe you. Shake your head a little harder why don't you?" _I shook the thought from my head and focused on the road.

"Ha! Wait 'till everyone at home finds out that you care about your family!" Quinn laughed and said things like that the entire ride home. I turned away so I could hide the redness filling up my cheeks.

We pulled into the driveway. "We're home!" I shouted. Quinn was still laughing, and I was afraid she really would tell. My family couldn't learn I had a soft side, that's what Finn was born for.

Everyone crowded around Quinn. Finn was the one to break the ice. "Hey, give her space, give her space!" He cried, carefully shoving other family members to the side. I stood by the foot of the stairs, watching attentively.

"Quinn," Finn smiled. "Hi Finn," Quinn whispered. The hugged and just like that, I knew something. I knew I could never be Quinn's favorite brother was long as Finn was around. I couldn't really explain why, but I was jealous.

Mercedes broke the silence. "Okay everyone, listen up!" Even though the girl was, what, 11? Maybe 10, I couldn't remember anymore. But anyways even if the girl was 10 or 11 she was louder than any of us combined.

"Mom's got food in the kitchen, she wants us to sit down and eat. _All of us!_" Mercedes smiled.

Everyone piled into the kitchen except me and Quinn. We just stared at each other, grinning. "You should probably go eat something," I pointed out. Quinn shook her head and I started to get nervous. "Quinn..."

"I'm not going if you're not coming," Quinn smiled, holding out her arm. I took it gracefully and off we went into the kitchen, arms linked, smiles still standing strong.


	18. We've Got A Plan

**A/N: Hai guys! I'm pretty happy today (I had off from school). It's been a pretty long day...I haven't even done anything. Anyways, I decided that I'm going to try and update all of my stories today, so look out guys! I'm also really sad though because now I know for sure when this story is going to end...and it will be soon, maybe in the next couple of chapters. It's going to be really hard to say goodbye to this story. Oh well, if I learned anything from Quinn's Remarkable Journey, it 's that I'll get over it eventually.**

**RPOV**

Today was a great day.

No, today wasn't just great, it was _perfect_. The most perfect day any 13 going on 14 year old girl could ever imagine. That's right, I'm turning 14.

I imagined (and planned) the most spectacular birthday (and birthday party) in my head. I'd have lots of friends sleep over, my family would all be focused on me, and nothing else in the world would matter.

However, there were some problems with that plan.

A) I have no friends. It's sad, and hard to believe, but it's true, I had no friends, and B) My family always cared about everyone _but_ me. Again, sad and hard to believe, but my family was usually always focused on someone other than myself, which I find to be very bothering.

But this birthday was going to be different.

I was turning 14. All of my families 14th birthdays turned into huge successes. Finn? He got his first kiss. Quinn? She got her cast taken off after she broke her foot. Santana? Well...Santana's 14th birthday was far from the line of successes, but that's not the point.

I awoke with a start and realized I had slept in. A smile was plastered to my face as I ran out of bed and got dressed. I wore the special outfit I had picked out for my birthday and quickly brushed my hair and did my makeup. I looked myself over in the mirror and did a little twirl. I just imagined the kind of things they would say downstairs.

_"Wow Rachel, you look great!"_

_ "14 really does something to a kid, huh?"_

_ "You look dazzling Rachel!"_

_ "I wish I looked half as pretty as you do right now!"_

_ "Who is that girl? She kind of looks like Finn..."_

That last statement would be Brittany talking, of course, if she was here.

I strolled down the stairs as casually as possible, waiting for everyone to surround the stairs just waiting for me to come down. But when I looked there was no one surrounding the stairs. In fact, there was no one. It didn't look as if anyone had come to give me an early happy birthday. I shrugged. Maybe they hadn't heard me. I guessed as soon as I walked into the kitchen a riot would start.

I poked my head around the corner and into the kitchen. Everyone was at the kitchen table, laughing and giggling about something. I stomped my foot on the floor to get their attention. Nothing. Only Sam looked over at me and smiled, weakly though.

"What's going on? Hello, it's my birthday!" I cried. Everyone immediately snapped into attention. The kitchen was filled with "Happy Birthday Rachel's" and "How old are you now? 18's?" I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now, what are we talking about?" I asked, standing around the kitchen table next to Finn's chair.

"We have some really good news regarding..." Mom started, but Kurt interrupted. "WE FOUND SANTANA AND BRITT-BRITT!" Kurt giggled as Blaine tickled him. I smiled. Kurt could be so adorable, even if he was evil sometimes. But then I tuned into what he said.

"YOU FOUND SANTANA AND BRITTANY?" I cried, hugging Finn. I heard Quinn scoff. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Quinn, you know that you missed having girls...about your own age in the house," Mercedes smirked, high-fiving Sam and Tina. "Yeah, I do. But at least I'm not flirting with them," Quinn giggled. Finn laughed along with her.

"Anyways, now we know where to find them. What's our plan?" Puck asked, cocking his shoulder. "I haven't thought of that yet," Finn wondered. He started to think to himself and we all had time to chatter about the surprising news.

I looked over at Blaine and Kurt. They had such a nice relationship, and it was really hard to split that up. Probably because Blaine was really friendly. Weren't all gays?

I walked over to Blaine. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at Kurt. "In private?" Blaine's face turned serious. He nodded and handed Kurt to Mike, who started tickling him. Kurt looked as if it wasn't the same, but he still laughed to spare his feelings.

I closed the door to the kitchen and looked up at Blaine. "What is it Rachel, is it important? Is it about Kurt?" I nodded. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. We sat on the bench and he put me on his lap. I was surprised he could hold all of my weight on his leg, so I sat a little weird so I didn't have to suffocate him.

"It's a really important question, and I want you to answer honestly," I stuttered. Blaine looked worried. "Is Kurt...gu-gu-gu-gay?" I managed to say.

Blaine sighed and looked down at me. "You want the truth?" He asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I blushed. I realized that if Blaine wasn't gay (and wasn't my brother) I would totally date him, because he was really cute. I nodded. "The _real_ truth. Not something Finn will tell you so you don't get hurt in the process."

Blaine smiled, but then his face turned serious as he stared into my eyes. "Yes. Kurt is gay." I whispered. I lost my breath for a second. Once I was able to talk I looked back at Blaine, who was starting to tear up. "Are you the only one who knows?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

Blaine nodded again. I exhaled shakily as my tears rolled down my red cheeks and onto my chin. Blaine chuckled, but he was also crying, too. "Hey, there's no need to cry," Blaine laughed, wiping away my tears. "Then why are you crying?" I asked, hugging Blaine's waist. Blaine pulled me closer and squeezed my shoulders.

"I don't know, kiddo," He admitted. "How does he know he is?" I asked. Blaine shook his head. "I have no idea. He just came up to me one day. He was maybe four. He came up to me and said, 'There's a girl who likes me in my class.'

"I asked him who. He said it was a girl named Mary Shoke. I told him that was great and asked if she was cute. He said he had no idea."

_"Well how do you not know, is she cute or isn't she?" Blaine asked, setting his favorite brother on his lap. Kurt shrugged. "I just don't." "Why don't you just go for it then, make her your girlfriend? I mean, this is preschool, things can't get too serious," Blaine laughed._

_ Kurt was serious though. "Because I like somebody else." Blaine smiled down at his little brother. The Hudson's were all ladies men, and it seemed as if Kurt was no difference._

_ "I'm sure whoever it is, they will love you, too," Blaine smiled, ruffling his little brother's hair. Kurt made no move to fix it. "I don't think he will."_

_ Blaine stopped and stared at his little brother. "_He?_" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, you might not understand me when I ask this, but...are you...gay?" He stuttered. Kurt nodded, he was sobbing. Blaine hugged his little brother tight._

_ "It's okay, Kurt. It's not a big deal, you're too young, nobody will understand what, or _who_, you are." Blaine assured. Both boys just say there and __cried. And nothing but it._

"Was it really that bad?" I asked gently. Blaine shook his head. "No. After I got done explaining what he was going through, it just disappeared and we never brought it up again." "Oh..." I trailed off.

After our little conversation, Blaine and I strolled back into the kitchen. "Guys? I've got a plan," Artie and Sam smiled, and then they started to explain.

**A/N: As I said before, the end is near, so just look out. Another reminder: I am updating all of my stories today, so you can feel free to read those (because my different stories have different fans.) **


	19. And I Was Sure We Were All Going To Die

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of update. Many important things. Blah blah. Dance recitals, orchestra concerts, it never ends! Only one more chapter until the end! Just sayin'. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"BRITTANY RUN!"

Yup. I was confused. Again. Santana and I were just checking out of the motel and were about to leave when two guys just grabbed us out of no where.

Santana was crying. I had never seen her cry before. She was beautiful, I admit it.

"BRITTANY CAN YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT OF HIS CLUTCHES AND RUN!"

I started crying as well. The gun shots were loud enough to make even the toughest of ears bleed, and the clearest of eyes blind. "SANTANA!" Finn screamed. He had regained consciousness just a couple of minutes ago. Sam was on the floor bleeding, and Quinn was in the corner suffering from an anxiety attack. Rachel was also bleeding, and Puck was trying to save her.

I had no idea what happened, so don't ask me.

**SPOV**

It all started when Finn showed up.

The little bastard. I wanted him to die. If it weren't for his big mouth I wouldn't have ran away in the first place. I could kick him in the balls if one day he randomly decided to grow a pair.

I had woken up at noon. My hair was still in the ponytail from yesterday, but it was loose and messy. My eye makeup was smeared all over my face. My pillow and the the right corner of my mouth contained drool stains. I was a wreck.

Brittany was still asleep. I smiled softly to myself. Brittany was beautiful. I tucked a loose strand of blonde hair back into place. Brittany stirred and smiled, closing her eyes again.

"Morning already, San?" Brittany asked, biting her lip. Then she rolled over and fell asleep again.

About an hour later we were both awake for real. We had gone out to lunch and then shopping for the rest of the day. Then we had a delicious dinner at Breadstix and returned to the hotel around six. We started packing our things to head to the next motel. Obviously, leaving was not an option.

I heard screaming from down the hall. Brittany and I both looked up and then at each other in unison. Brittany's pupils decreased their average size.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice. I shrugged and shivered.

_"Just think positive, San! It's not like there's a serial killer in here or anything!"_

"THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER IN HERE!"

That's when Britt and I screamed.

I started looking for a place to hide while Brittany examined the cabinets. She took out a box of cheerios and climbed on top of the refrigerator. I flung open the closet door.

"Quick! Britt! We can hide in...What are you _doing _up there?" I screamed, noticing Britt perched atop the fridge.

"HIDING MY CEREAL, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Brittany screamed, tears streaming down her face.

I sighed and smacked my forehead. "Brittany Hudson, get the hell of the refrigerator and _into the closet_! You're cheerios are _safe_!" I scolded, ushering her into the closet.

I slammed the door behind us and slid down, just as the door into the room was busted open. Brittany and I held our breath. We heard a grunt, and the man stormed out of the room.

I whimpered and peered out of the crack in the door. There was no one in there. I let out my breath and shot a signal to Brittany that it was okay. She nodded.

I opened the door slowly, just to make sure. Once Brittany and I were out, we were both gasping. "That was...well...yeah..." I said in between breaths. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. Just then someone grabbed me from behind and looped his arm around my neck.

My air circulation was cut off as I started begging and pleading for air. "Geh...oh ee' you 'on o' a 'itch!" I screamed, kicking the guy in the nuts.

"Oof!" He cried, and fell to the floor.

"RUN!" I screamed to Brittany. We both screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room screaming. We both slammed into the front desk and rang the bell.

"WE'D...WE'D...WE'D LIKE TO CHECK OUT PLEASE?" Brittany screamed. I nodded and signed the papers. The guy was slumped behind the counter, crying. I rolled my eyes.

"Get up you wimp!" I cried. "I just had to deal with that guy. He _choked _me! You know what I did?"

"San...just calm...down..." Brittany said in between gasps.

"I KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS, THAT'S WHAT I DID!" I screamed.

Just then I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Kicked who in the balls?"

I whipped around to see Finn standing there. He had the same goofy expression on his face as he did the last time I saw him.

"FINN!" Brittany and I screamed at the same time, running into his arms.

"Finn! You need to help us! There's a serial killer...and he's trying to...!" I was interrupted by the sound of Brittany screaming. She was being grabbed by the serial killers accomplice.

"BRITTANY!" Finn and I screamed in unison. He tried to grab for her, but the killer knocked him out. Then he grabbed me.

"Sam! Puck! Help!" Finn cried hoarsely before blacking out.

"BRITT! JUST TRY TO FIGHT HIM OFF! HE'S NOT THAT SCARY!" I tried to assure, but I knew I was lying. He was scary. I just didn't want to admit that I was scared.

Sam and Puck ran in, but all the others ran in with him.

"GET KURT THE HELL OUT OF HERE, WE DON'T WANT HIM HURT!" Blaine shouted, grabbing Kurt and running out of the building.

"We don't want Quinn hurt, either!" Rachel screamed.

"I'LL BE FINE YOU LITTLE TROLL, JUST HELP US!" Quinn shouted, trying to break free of her brothers clutches to join the fight.

Suddenly the serial killer let go of me and pushed me down on the ground with Finn. He had gotten out a gun. "Okay! THAT'S IT! PEOPLE ARE SO FRUSTURATING!" He send a shot ringing and everybody jumped.

Brittany fought of the accomplice with all of her might, kicking and scratching and clawing. Finally he let go, but Brittany just stood there.

"BRITTANY RUN!"

Brittany just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. I could tell she didn't know what to do. I started to get upset, and the tears streaked my face, worried for the life of my Brittany.

"BRITTANY CAN YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT OF HIS CLUTCHES AND RUN!"

Finn had just regained consciousness. "SANTANA!" He screamed, coughing up blood. Sam had just gotten shot and was now on the ground bleeding. I was too weak to stand, so I was tortured even more by just having to sit there and watch.

"QUNN!"

Puck was screaming. Quinn was suffering from an anxiety attack as she had on New Years. I was no worried. The doctors said if Quinn had another one, she could suffer damage to her brain and her heart, or even worse. I gulped at the thought of what could happen.

Another shot rang. Rachel was on the ground now, bleeding her little heart out. Brittany had fallen to the floor. Now I just didn't care.

I scrambled to my feet and took her in my arms. "BRITTANY!" I screamed, holding her head close to my chest. She was unconscious and was bleeding from her mouth. I started sobbing now, and hit my head against the wall. Then I got angry.

So you know what I did? I ran up to the serial killer, and I bitch slapped that mother f***er right upside the head. That's when I blacked out, too.

And I was sure we were all going to die.


	20. All Good Things Come To An End

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I might need just one more for the funerals. (Ahh! Sorry!) So just be thankful that this isn't the last chapter! I will miss you guys a lot though.**

So this was it.

She was watching her entire family on their death beds, bleeding, crying, and begging for their life.

Most would not survive; at least that's what the doctor had said.

She just prayed that at least 4 would make it. She didn't care who, just four.

Corinne Hudson firmly grasped her cell phone in one hand, her book in the other. Of course she was in over her head; she knew she couldn't read when her poor children were dying.

_"A gun shot to the head, mom!" Puck screamed, carrying his little 13 year old sister. "Almost every one of them!"_

Corinne put her book and purse down as the doctor came out.

"We've got the more harmed people on life support, and the others who aren't will just have to tough it out, is that okay?" Dr. Miller asked.

Corinne nodded.

"Now, and I feel really bad having to tell you this, but your daughter Quinn is on Life Support right now. However, she suffered from another anxiety attack, so if she does fight through this, she'll be a vegetable. Would you like to continue to let her live, or would you just like to pull the plug?"

Corinne started sobbing again. "Just pull the damn plug on her! I couldn't stand to see my poor Quinn like that!"

"Okay ma'am…"

"NO! Not now! I'll tell you when, is that alright?" Corinne asked.

Dr. Miller nodded. "Of course ma'am. I'll go check up on the kids."

Dr. Miller walked out of the room, and it felt as if she had trampled all over poor Corinne's heart.

**BPOV**

After I had woken up from the terrible nightmare I call yesterday night, I had decided to go check up on Santana.

She was awake. I was surprised because usually at this time Santana would be asleep. She was staring out the window, talking to herself. I decided to eavesdrop.

"…I just, I can't do it, God. I can't die yet. I'm too young and awesome."

I smiled. Santana had always been confident in herself no matter what the situation was.

"…plus I couldn't leave Brittany to fend for herself in this jungle you call Earth. Think of her as a church mouse living in a world of cougars. If she doesn't have her momma tiger, then what is she supposed to do, huh God?"

Tears started making their way down my face as a symbol of my weakness. I always thought my tears were having a race to see who would be the superior one, but right now my tears were falling equally, and so fast that the human eye couldn't possibly tell who won.

"I can't leave her God. Please don't let me die tonight. At least give me another day. Now, you and I both know I don't pray a lot, so this is a special occasion. Please receive my prayer and answer it? Amen."

Then she turned around and closed her eyes. Brittany ducked into the room, picked up Santana's body, and hugged her.

"OW! WHAT THE-! Oh, hi Britt-Britt. Please don't hug me, okay? I'm hurting really bad."

"I love you San."

"I love you too Britt, now let go of me."

"No really." I snuffled and let go of my beloved sister, staring into her brown eyes.

Santana raised a suspicious eyebrow. She knew her sister loved her, why mention it now?

Oh yeah, because she was about to die.

"God will listen to your prayers Sanny, and you know it," I sobbed into her hospital gown.

Santana patted my back. "It'll be alright, Britt. You'll get by without me, I know you will."

I sniffed again. "But you just said that I won't make it in this world without you!"

Santana sighed. "You heard that, huh?" I nodded.

"Well, sit down honey, it's a long story.

"You see, you are what I like to call fragile. It means that you can break easily, which you can; I mean there's no denying it. *Sigh* Just the fact that I won't be there to help you through everything life throws at you is just depressing…"

"Don't give up hope, San…" I whispered.

"BUT I HAVE TO!" She shouted, looking up at the ceiling. Tears streaked her dark face and she cried into her pillow.

"The doctor said I won't make it past 3 tonight! Damn it, EVERYTHING HAPPENS TO ME! I want you to know something Britt, I love you, okay? Nothing will ever keep me from loving you; you are the best thing that's ever happened in my life, okay? If I do die tonight, I just want you to know I love you, alright?"

I nodded and sobbed. I was going to lose my sister, my roommate.

My best friend in the whole wide world.

"I know Santana. I love you, too."

I pulled something out of my bag and handed it to her. She studied it. "A necklace…that says B on it…" She smiled and cried some more.

"It's so that you always remember me, even after your death. You see this one? Mine charm has an S on it. An S for Santana. And you know why it's on the left side of my chest?" Santana shook her head.

"It's so that you're close to my heart."

That's when Santana got hysterical. "I love you Brittany," she whispered, hugging her only true friend on God's green earth.

"I wanna stay with you tonight," Brittany smiled. "So we can look out into the moon and the stars one last time, okay?"

Santana nodded and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Anytime."

**MPOV (Mike)**

I sat crying, holding her tiny hand. The final beeps sounded, and she was gone.

I sniffed and got up, but somehow my legs wouldn't move. They wanted to be glued to Tina for the rest of my life. I forced myself to walk to the door, where I was stopped by Kurt.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Blaine?" I asked, picking him up and sitting down on the floor. (The purpose of picking him up,  
I wasn't sure of.)

"I'm supposed to. Mommy told me to check up on you. From the looks of it, you don't look so good."

I had to smile. "I guess I'll have to get through it. I just don't like seeing so much of family die, it gets depressing. Especially when you're like really close to them."

"Yeah, this sucks. I heard Santana's gonna die, Quinn's gonna die, Tina already died, and now they're on the line for Sammy! I just don't want anyone ta go, Mikey!" Kurt then started crying into my shirt.

Ie patted his back. "It's okay, buddy, don't cry! Just be thankful that you weren't hurt, alright?" Kurt sniffed and nodded.

"Good. Then we'll be getting you back to Blaine, alright?" I asked.

Kurt sprang up and nodded. Then he took off down the hallway without looking back to get back to Blaine.

I sighed and looked one more time into Tina's room. "All good things come to an end," I sighed, and walked down the hallway with my hands in my pocket.

**FPOV**

I looked from Quinn to Rachel's hospital beds and grabbed another tissue. Both of their bodies looked helpless, harmless, and unworthy of dying so soon. It was already reported that Quinn was going to pass on into the next life, and if Rachel was too then I might as well.

I shook off that thought and just thought about the positives. I smiled to myself. Quinn deserved to move on; this world was too cruel to her anyways. And this world wasn't good enough for Quinn Hudson. She needed something ten times better to keep her satisfied, and she's going to get everything she wants in the next life, just like what she couldn't get here.

That left Rachel. I sighed and looked at her little body. They covered the bullet hole with millions and millions of bandages so you couldn't even tell it were bleeding. I scratched at the back of my neck and blew into another tissue.

Just then Puck ran in. "Have you seen the news, man?" He asked.

I shook my head and turned it on, just as the story started.

"…said they were reporting something about the shooting. Thought you might want to see it."

"Shut up, it's starting!"

"It has been reported that a family of 14 and also 2 others were the unfortunate victims of a horrifying shooting that has injured many, and probably killed a handful…"

I couldn't bear to stand it anymore and turned it off. "Hey man, I was watching that!" Puck cried.

"Yeah? Well I'm not. Go watch it somewhere-"

"Finn?"

"RACHEL!"

Puck held me back as I almost squeezed the poor girl into smithereens. "RACHIE! OH MY GOSH MY RACHEL'S ALIVE!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Finn, shut up! You're embarrassing me in front of that cute nurse!" Rachel shouted. "Wait a minute…nurse? A hospital bed? What is going on here? What happened to me?"

"You got shot, Rachie," Puck stated bluntly. I punched him in the arm. "Dude!" He cried.

"Leave."

"Fine!" Puck stormed out of the room.

I turned back to Rachel. "Is it true?" She asked, feeling her forehead where she was shot. "How am I still alive?"

I shook the Life Support. She gasped. "I really got shot? I feel perfectly fine!" She admitted.

"Must be the antibiotics…" I murmured.

"STEROIDS?" She cried.

"Your fine," I pshed.

"Anyways, we found Brittany and Santana in a motel, and they were being held captive by a serial killer. So the entire family busted in and tried to help, but some people got shot, and Quinn had an anxiety attack," I pointed to Quinn.

She turned around and started to cry. "Quinn! Oh…"

"She isn't going to make it, unless she wants to be a cripple, but mom said to pull the plug."

"Well why? Just because she's a cripple doesn't mean she has to die!" She cried. "We didn't kill Artie!"

"Yeah, but Artie's different…"

"How so?"

"Because Artie can talk and communicate."

Rachel was silent.

"If Quinn were to continue living, she couldn't talk or walk or do anything that you or I can. Mom can't stand seeing one of us like that and doesn't need a constant reminded of "what a bad mother she is" _she isn't_, but that's why."

"I had no idea…I didn't even get to say goodbye to her! This is my entire fault; I'm the one who gave her anxiety in the first place, and…!"

"This is NOT your fault, can you stop with that? Quinn was an anorexic, so…"

"DON'T SAY WAS, SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!"

An awkward silence was passed between the two.

"Sorry…" Rachel mumbled, hitting her head against the wall.

"Don't do that…" I murmured.

Another awkward silence.

"Can we just be thankful that you and a lot of the rest of us are okay? I just got the news that Tina passed away and that Santana's about to, and that Sam might. That's only four of us. We still aren't sure about Artie, but we'll see, alright?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay. Love you kiddo. You'll be fine here, right?" I asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine, Finn!" Rachel assured, getting back under the covers.

"Love you kid."

"Love you too, Finn."

**PPOV**

"Dude, you can't die on me. I'll only have Finn and Mike and neither of them are exactly the partying type! Well, Mike might, but I know that Finn isn't!" I murmured.

Sam just lay in his bed and coughed heavily. "Even if I do die, we'll still have last summer with the neighbor's dog, right?" He asked hoarsely.

I nodded. "It's just not fair!" He cried, slamming his fist on the door. "Why does everyone I love need to die? Quinn, you, Santana, it's too much! I should just kill myself to go off with you guys!"

Sam shook his head. "You shouldn't think like that, man. Quinn wouldn't want you to. I know that she'll always love you, dead or alive, even if she can't tell you herself." With that came another cough, heavier than before.

"Wow man, do you need me to get the doctor or something?" I asked, running for the door.

"Nah man, I'm chill." Sam assured, coughing again.

"Alright. I should probably go comfort mom though, she's hysterical about the whole Quinn being a vegetable thing. Are you sure you'll be alright here alone for the night?" I asked, clapping his shoulder.

He nodded. "I'll be fine."

Puck nodded, and with that he walked out.

Finally it was the next day, and the doctor was to come with the news. When she finally came out around 11:34, everyone was at the edge of their seats. She had come out with Brittany and Kurt (Brittany was carrying Kurt and Brittany was crying) who had both stayed the night in someone's room. Blaine took Kurt from Brittany and sat down with him, rocking him back and forth.

"Well, I've come with the news, you'd like to know the specifics, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Brittany spoke up. "Santana died. Last night. She died clutching the necklace I got her and saying that she loved me. It's so unfair. If the serial killer would've just taken the Cheerios instead of her, then we'd all be fine!" Brittany ran into Puck's arms and started sobbing.

"Also Tina Hudson died last night," The doctor said. Mike looked down to the floor and then to Kurt, who was now awake. He smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. Mike then smiled.

"I gave the okay for Quinn to pass on last night as well. I couldn't stand to see her as a vegetable…sorry Artie," Corinne sobbed. Artie, who was now checked out of the hospital, shrugged and gave a sad smile towards his mother.

"That should be it, right?" Corinne asked.

"Not quite," The doctor bit her lip.

"Well who else died?" Blaine asked softly.

"Well, Sam died last night…"

"NO!" Puck shouted. The doctor nodded sadly as Puck's salty tears started rolling down his cheeks and onto his neck. Mike and Finn also looked upset, but Puck was the worst. He started to get hysterical and cry loudly.

"Anybody else?" Mercedes asked angrily. She couldn't stand the fact that her entire family was dying right before her eyes and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

"No, that's all," The doctor gave a small smile. "I'm really sorry for your losses, now Ms. Hudson, if you would like to check out please?"

Corinne went into Dr. Miller's office and left her kids alone. "I can't believe 4 people in our family died," Rachel sobbed. Finn hugged his little sister tightly.

"It's not the end of the world, baby. We'll have to accept it someday."

20 minutes later Corinne had checked everyone out, and they were out on their way to plan a funeral.

**A/N: Like it? One more chapter!**


	21. Are You Serious Right Now

**A/N: ? That's what I'm wondering. Nobody, _NOBODY, _commented on my last chapter, and that makes me upset. I'm not going to give you spoilers, but that was a big chapter! I mean WTH? I spent about 3 hours trying to write that chapter and I get nothing? You know, I'm not updating the next, the _last_ chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. It just makes me upset to know that nobody had any emotions towards that last chapter. That's all.**


	22. Farewell

**A/N: You know, it seems like I always write about death. In the stories I've finished so far (this one and my Quinn story), the ending always takes place at a funeral (sorry if you haven't read my Quinn story and I spoiled it.) or something of that sorts. Right about now, I am just so upset. The last chapter of my most popular story. I am so happy people have stuck with this story until the very end. I know the ending kind of came a little faster than needed, and I'm sorry. This story needed to come to an end. I mean, more than 20+ chapters? More than I've ever written in my life. I just want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting (that's not even a word), alerting me and the story, and most of all, enjoying it. If I could thank you all individually, I would, but then this would be the longest chapter known to man. This is a ridiculously long author's note, and I know you want me to get on with the story, but seriously, thank you. If you'd like, you can check out my other stories (as I will try to update them more.) Again, thank you so much, I really love you all for reviewing and loving this as much as I did. We've really had an adventure with our Hudson's, but, as one character once said, _"All good things come to an end."_**

My family was dressed in black from head to toe. Those who lost a close ones added a splash of color to their outfit. Brittany, who had lost her best friend, and her sister, wore black attire with rainbow bows in her hair. Noah, who also lost his best friend, and his brother, wore a red bow tie. Mike, who had lost his closest sister, wore a purple tie. And I, who had lost not only a sister and a friend, but also a worst enemy, had worn a pink headband in honor of my sister.

The funeral was anything but fun. Blaine had gotten allergic reactions from the flowers Aunt Suzanne had brought, Finn picked a fight with his father, and all of us girls burst into tears during the service. Anything. But. Fun.

_"Come on Mercedes, hurry up, we'll be late!" Corinne shouted to the top of the stairs as she grabbed her keys. _

_"I'm coming! Jesus!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and followed Puck out the door and to the car. Having 10 kids and one parent, you can't fit all of them into one car, so they split up into 2 cars, 5 and 6 in each. In one car held Corinne, and the minors, Mercedes, Kurt, Sunshine, Rachel, and Artie because his wheelchair couldn't fit in Puck's car. In another car held Puck, Finn, Brittany, Mike, and Blaine._

**_Meanwhile in the Puckmobile..._**

_"Puck, are we there yet?" Brittany whined._

_Puck smacked his forehead. "I already told you, we haven't even started driving yet!" He cried. Brittany pouted._

_"Finn! Mike keeps poking mee!" Blaine piped up from where he was sitting._

_"What do you want me to do about it?" Finn cried, confused._

_"Tell him to stopp!" Blaine stomped his feet on the floor._

_"HEY! Don't do that, I just got the floor cleaned!"_

_Puck started to drive as Corinne pulled out of the driveway. They continued on for awhile until Mike started to complain._

_"I'm getting carsick!" He cried, rubbing his temples and making gagging noises._

_"If you kids don't stop arguing and complaining right now we will turn this car around and go_ no where!_ Do you hear me? _ENOUGH!_" Puck screamed. The car suddenly got very silent._

_**With Corinne and the Kids...**_

_"Hey mom?" Rachel asked from the middle seat in the van._

_"Yes honey?" Corinne asked, looking at her now second eldest daughter through the mirror. Or was it her third eldest...she didn't remember. It was horrible, but she couldn't remember._

_"Is Quinn dying my fault?"_

_Corinne tensed up when every someone mentioned the name of one of her kids and "death" in the same sentence. "Of course not, hon. Why would it?" Corinne tried to sound as cheery as possible, but it wasn't really working._

_"Because I kind of cause her anxiety?" Rachel asked._

_Corinne shook her head. "No, it's that stupid sociopath's fault. Don't fret about it, hon." Rachel shrugged and looked out the window._

_"Well I just thought, because like, Quinn never liked me very much, and-"_

_"DON'T SAY THAT!" Corinne screamed. Rachel looked at her mother in shock. The sudden outburst had taken her by surprise. "I'm sorry. It's just...your sister loved you very much, okay, don't you ever forget that!" Rachel nodded and was silent for the rest of the car ride._

_Kurt piped from the backseat. "Hey Mommy?" He asked quietly. _

_Corinne eyed him in the mirror._

_"What exactly is a...funeral?" He asked._

_Corinne tensed up again, and looked at Rachel for help. She shrugged, at a loss for words. All of a sudden, Artie spoke up._

_"It's when everyone in the family gathers to say goodbye to their dead relatives one last time." He explained to his little brother._

_"Oh," Kurt sighed._

_The car was silent the rest of the trip._

_**At the Funeral...**_

_"I don't want to be here, this is going to get depressing!" Puck complained, kicking the side of his car. It swayed in both directions and Brittany clutched the side of the car as she climbed out. _

_"Wait until the passengers are out of the car before killing it, Puck," Mike mumbled._

_Puck pointed at him. "Hey! Shut the hell up." He walked away from the rest of the group to go talk to Uncle Jackson._

_Everyone who had traveled in the "Puckmobile" looked to Finn. Finn shrugged and sighed, scratching the back of his neck, which is what he did when he was put in an awkward situation. _

_"He's just in a bad mood," He explained as they walked towards the rows of chairs that were set up. "It'll pass."_

_"Yeah, try never..." Brittany rolled her eyes and sat next to Tina._

_Rachel met up with Finn. "Hi," Finn sighed, towering over his younger sister, even though she was wearing incredibly high heels._

_"Hello," She replied to her favorite brother. She looked up at him and smiled. "You're tall."_

_They both shared a laugh and sat down. It felt good to laugh, as they hadn't in so long. It felt right somehow._

_The ceremony was long. Halfway through every single one of the girls burst into tears at the exact same time, almost like it was planned. "That was awesome..." Finn mumbled to know one in particular._

_Blaine grabbed a tissue from his mom's purse and sneezed loudly. When everyone turned to look at him, his cheeks flushed. "Sorry...allergies..." he said, looked around at everyone, and then looked down at his feet. _

_Kurt tugged his sleeve. "Why are you sneezing?" He whispered._

_"Because I'm allergic to those daisy's over there," Blaine pointed to the flowers that were resting in their Aunt Suzanne was holding in her lap. Kurt tsk-ed their aunt and went back to watching the ceremony with watery eyes._

_"Now, if anyone would like to come up and say a few things about their lost friends and family members, please do so now."_

_Rachel, Puck, Brittany, and Mike, who were all sitting together, all decided to walk up. Rachel and Brittany were sobbing uncontrollably and Puck and Mike were on the edge of tears, looking down at their dead siblings. Puck choked on a sob as he saw Sam's calm face in his casket._

_Rachel went first as she looked at Quinn in her casket. "Quinn...I'll be honest with you right now, because I know you'd want me to, but you were always my favorite sister. No matter how many times I've insulted you, or hurt you, or done anything related to it, I've always loved you and never wanted this to end so soon. What we had as a sisterly bond was special, and I know that you never actually hated me for what I did to you. Even though everyone, including you, told me that it's not my fault, I still blame myself for this. I don't care what anyone says about you Quinnie, I love you forever and always. It's going to be hard trying to get over you, so I decided I never will get over you. Um, well, I guess this is goodbye Quinn. I love you, and I'll see you in the future."_

_Rachel sat down and grabbed the entire box of tissues, ripping out each one and burying her face in them. _

_Next went Brittany, who was already crying too much to be heard, but people could make out what she was saying (minus the crying)._

_"Santana...this is horrible, and all my fault. I was stupid for letting you run away, because I know that if I had just asked you not to go, and to settle your problems once and for all, this never would have happened to you. To any of us. For crying out loud Artie's in a wheelchair...oh...right, sorry...but I'm very sorry to all of you. It's just that Santana was unhappy, and when Santana is unhappy I'm unhappy. I guess I don't know what to feel anymore, but I want you to know this San, heaven or hell, wherever you are, that I better always be in your heart. And, as much as you hate to admit it, you love your family and would never want them hurt. San, I love you, don't you forget it. I can never say goodbye to you San, so, for now, farewell."_

_Corinne hugged her daughter as she sat down. Next was Mike._

_"I really don't know what to say. The fact that this happened to my closest sister is unbelievable, and I really love you Tina. I'm not all sentimental and stuff, but this really hits a man good. Not saying I'm a man, but you seemed to always think I was. Honestly, I'm horrible at saying goodbye, so I guess you can say Mercedes should be up here saying this. I'll visit you everyday, Tina, I promise. Just, never forget your _real _family, okay? Love you. Bye."_

_Mike sat down, and now for the grand finale, it was Puck's turn._

_"Sam..." That's when Puck burst into tears. "I...feel...so...ashammeeddd!" Puck screamed. With that, he ran to his car, turned the ignition, and drove away. Finn stood up in front of the caskets._

_"I think what Puck meant to say was that he'll miss Sam very much and that he loves him, as the rest of us do and will. Thank you all for coming." Finn then walked over to the refreshment table._

_Everyone rose from their seats. Rachel walked over to Finn and gave him a giant hug. Finn hugged her back, but the hug took him by surprise. "What's this for, kiddo?" Finn asked. _

_Rachel looked up at Finn. "This just signifies that I never want to loose you like we lost others here today. I love you, Finn!"_

_"I love you too, kid..." That's when Finn saw him. The fat man with the warm feeling in his eyes, that were now dead to Finn. "I'll be right back..." Finn said, storming off to face off with his father._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn shouted, grabbing his old man's shoulder and whipping him around to face him. _

_"What do you think I'm doing? I'm paying respects to my children!" He screamed in his son's face._

_Finn was about ready to lose it. "_Your children? YOU'RE CHILDREN?_" He screamed, about ready to push his dad into traffic._

_That's when Corinne ran up. "Finn darling, please don't pick a fight with your father right now. The _total _wrong environment. I'm terribly sorry, Vernon..."_

_"It's not you who needs to be sorry, it's that blasted son of yours," Vernon sneered at his son. _

_That's when Finn took a swing. It missed (luckily) but his father took a swing back and got Finn in the face. Finn tackled his father and punched him in the nose. A sickening crack could be heard throughout the graveyard._

_"FINN, GET OFF HIM!" Corinne screamed. Mike and Blaine peeled Finn off of his father. _

_"LET ME GO!" Finn screamed. "I ALMOST HAD HIM!"_

_"Finn, listen to me. You better stop being an immature bastard, or we're taking you home, do you hear me? Now stop it and be a normal child, and _stop_ trying to be the man of the house, because you're _not!_" Corinne scolded her son severely before taking off to talk to some other unknown relative._

Finn was honestly hurt after that one. He made his way over to the minibar without anyone noticing and the rest is history (lets just say, the funeral was crashed...)

Puck never ended up coming back to the ceremony, but he was there when they came back to the house (he was at the house).

I finally got over the fact that it was my fault that Quinn died, and now hated every single serial killer in America. (Who wouldn't?)

However, though they had lost many loved ones, the Hudson family was a happy family. They made it through easily. Now that there were less family members, some didn't have to share bedrooms. Now that Finn and his dad hated each other, he never came to visit. It all turned out well in the end for the Hudson's.

And even now, reflecting from 20 years ago, I, Rachel Hudson-Berry must say, the time I spent with my family was the greatest, and the most memorable. Forever Hudson.

**A/N: That was a terrible ending. Oh well, if you want a sequel, you'll have to beg really, really hard because I'm not sure if I'll continue writing Fanfiction anymore...you gotta really want one though! Thank you so much for the reviews ans alerts and favorites, I really appreciate all that you've done for this story.**

**BTW: If you like this, then check out my story on fiction press! There's a link on my profile if you want to check it out.**


End file.
